Twin Quest
by SkyEveningwind
Summary: Nataku and Kai were twins separated by circumstances. As their life moves towards each other, things were becaming complicated when Kai's family found out that Naru was Kai's already dead twin brother Nataku.Filipino language.
1. Chapter 1

**Twin Quest**

**Casts:**

Kai of **Beyblade** As Kai Hamazaki

Nataku of **Soul Hunter** As Naru Roumiji/ Nataku Hamazaki

&

Hideaki Asaba of **His and her Circumstances** As Roumiji 's family doctor

Aya of **Weiss Kreuz**, Belldandy, Urd & Skuld of **Oh! My Goddess!** As part of Hamazaki Family with

Takao, Max, Rai & Kenny of **Beyblade** as the Team Blade Breakers

**Original characters**: Duke Takeshi, Natsumi & Kenji Roumiji, Bladers of Team Russia, Chiaki Sakibara, Miara & Yazumi.

**Beyblades** used here are all fictional and never exist in real anime series.

**Part One**

Sa Okinawa-Jima, Ryukyu Islands ang angkan ng mga Hamazaki ang naninirahan doon. Malawak ang nasasakupan ng mga ito. May apo si Duke Takeshi na nagngangalang Kai… isang blader ng Blade Breakers at leader ng Shell Shark Gang.

Sa may masyon… nag-usap ang maglolo sa may terasa.

" Kumusta? Anong balita?", tanong ni Duke Takeshi sa kanyang apo.

" Mabuti… pero wala akong hatid na balita sa inyo…", ang sagot nito.

" Ganon ba?", pagkasabi ng duke na agad naman tumahimik saglit. " Kai, bakit ayaw mo maglibot sa mga nasasakupan natin?", aniya.

" Salamat po, pero gusto ko lang mag-isa…", sagot ni Kai.

" Bahala ka. Sya nga pala may lalakarin pa ako. Mag-enjoy ka sana at magkaroon ng interest sa mga lupang yan.", ani ng duke na umalis din agad.

Tuluyan nang nakaalis si Duke Takeshi nang lingunin sya ni Kai. Pinagkibit balikat lang nya ang narinig. Agad syang naghanda upang makaalis na sya nang maaga. Samantala sa pamilyang Roumiji na nakatira sa labas ng teretoryo ng duke ay nag-usap naman ang mag-ina.

" Naru, aalis kami ng ama mo… hwag mong kalimutan ang pumunta sa lab. Kailangan mo yon para mapanatiling maayos ang sensores mo…", turan ni Natsumi sa anak.

" Opo, di ko yun kalilimutan…", sagot ni Naru.

" Mabuti kung ganon, hwag kang lalabas ng bahay dahil di pa kaya ng katawan mo ang klima… Sige na, aalis na kami. ", huling habilin nya kay Naru.

Tumango lamang si Naru. Halos araw-araw ang alis ng magulang nya. Inis at lungkot ang nadarama ni Naru sa mga oras na yun. Sa pagkakataong yun si Kai ay pumunta sa labas ng kanilang teretoryo. Naglibot sya hanggang sa mapahinto sya sa tapat ng mga Roumiji. Nagkataon nun na nakatingin sa may terasa si Naru. Parehong nagkatinginan ang dalawa. Nagulat si Kai subalit agad na nagtanong sa sarili at ganun din si Naru, " _Sino kaya sya?_ ". Matagal na nagtitigan ang dalawa. Ilang sandali pa'y tinawag na si Naru ng katulong…

" Master, nandyan na po ang manggamot… naghihintay po sya sa lab.", ani ng katulong.

" Hah? Oo, salamat susunod na ako ", agad na sagot ni Naru na bago lumisan sa may terasa ay muling sinipat ang lalake sa labas.

" _Paalam na, kita tayo ulit kung sino ka man_", sambit ni Naru sa isip. Ngumiti lang si Kai habang nakatingin pa rin sa may terasa at nasambit din sa isip " _Magkikita pa tayo_".

Unang umalis si Naru bago si Kai. Sa board Meeting sa Naha, ang kapital ng Ryukyu Islands… ang lolo ni Kai at ang magulang ni Naru ay parehong nandun. Pinag-uusapan nila ang tungkol sa mga cyborgs.

" Ano na? Ang mga cyborgs ay kailangan mawala dahil maaring silang magdulot ng kaguluhan ", payo ni Chenou, isang scientist rin subalit agad na nagbigay ng pahayag ang ina ni Naru, si Natsumi, " Hindi ako sang-ayon!! Hindi lahat ng mga cyborgs ay masama at purong bakal."

" Paano mo nasabi yan? May cyborg bang tao? ", agad na tanong ni Leayo na isa rin scientist.

" Meron… sa ibang lugar… Malaki ang halaga ng buhay ng tao doon at syempre di rin naman nila hahayaan na may basta mamatay… ang pagkakaroon ng parteng bakal sa katawan ay sa kagustuhan nila na magawa ang mga bagay na nagagawa ng mga normal na tao. Ang cyborg ay maaring kalahating tao at makina subalit isipin natin na may kakayahan pa rin sila na makahalubilo sa mga tao.", paliwanag ng ama ni Naru na si Kenji.

Dahil sa patuloy na diskusyon, agad naman nagbigay ng pahayag si Duke Takeshi Hamazaki at maging sya ay tutol din sa pag-implementasyon ng mga cyborg sa mundo.

" Wala na itong patutunguhan… marami ang tutol sa mga cyborg kaya walang rin saysay ang anumang mga pahayag nyo Mrs. At Mr. Roumiji…", ani ni Duke Takeshi.

" Tama nga naman si G. Hamazaki… walang patutunguhan ang usapin na ito pero di naman sa kinikilingan ko ang kabilang panig pero bakit hindi na lang natin hayaan na munang mabuhay at makasama ng mga tao ang mga cyborgs.", payo ng chairman ng Board Meeting.

Wala pa rin sagot sa debateng ito ngunit sa isang panig na mga tutol ay may isang tao ang may masamang hangarin sa magulang ni Naru. Sa bahay ng mga Roumiji, hinarap na ni Naru ang manggagamot sa kanilang lab.

" Magandang umaga po… kayo po ba nag magchecheck-up sa akin?", tanong ni Naru.

" Magandang umaga rin. Oo, ako nga… ako pala si Dr. Hideaki Asaba ang pinadala ng mama mo…", pagkilala nya sa bata.

" _Si mama talaga_ ", sambit ni Naru sa sarili at agad na yumukod sa harap ng doktor. " Kinagagalak ko po kayo makilala at maging doktor ko…".

" Maging ako rin… halika na para simulan na natin", nakangiting sagot ng doktor.

Ilang oras din ang pagsusuri sa katawan ni Naru at mukhang maayos naman ang kalagayan nya…

" Ayos naman ang mga sensores mo… sya nga pala… natry mo na ba ang suit ?", tanong ni Hideaki.

" Opo, naalala ko noon isang araw na nabanggit sa akin yan ni ina… sya nga po pala para saan po yun?", tanong ni Naru.

" Gagamitin mo lang yan kung kinakailangan… upang pangalagaan ang sarili mo at maging ang ibang tao..", sagot ng doktor habang inilalabas ang lahat.

Sinuot na rin ni Naru ang nasabing suit at kaagad na tinest yun sa VR. Maayos naman ang lahat hanggang napagpasyahan ni Hideaki na dagdagan ang level.

" Itataas ko pa ang level sabahin mo kaagad kung may naging problema ", paalala ng doktor.

" mmmm… ayos lang naman po ako… ", masayang sagot ni Naru.

" Good! Medyo sanay ka na nga… itataas ko ng kaunti. ", paalam ng doktor sabay hinay-hinay na itinaas ang lever subalit ilang saglit pa'y halata na sa mukha ng bata ang sakit na ibig sabihin ay di yun kaya sa ganun level, kaya kaagad yun binaba at cheneck-up ang bata.

" Tao ka nga talaga… nakakaramdam ka ng sakit at napapagod din… alam mo ba na di ka matuturing na isang cyborg nyan? ", sambit ni Hideaki.

" Talaga po? Kahit na papaano may improvements na ako. He-he ", nakangiting ani ni Naru.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

Mabilis ang mga nagdaan pangyayari, tatlong buwan ang lumipas at ang magulang ni Naru ay namatay dahil sa isang car accident. Talagang nagdalamhati ng lubos si Naru dahilan na rin di na nga nya madalas na makasama ang magulang ay ngayon ay malaman na lamang nyang patay na ang mga ito.

" Ina!! Ama!! Bakit? Bakit nyo ko iniwan… Hindi pa ako handa… ina ko… ama… ", malungkot na turan nya habang umiiyak sa kanyang silid.

" Naru, nakikiramay ako… hwag mo sanang pabayaan ang sarili mo… tandaan mo na malaki ang tiwala nila sa'yo na kakayanin mo ang lahat…", paliwanag ni Hideaki sa bata.

" Salamat po, Dr. Asaba ", mangiyak-ngiyak na sagot nya.

Sa di malaman dahilan, makalipas ang isang linggo pagkalibing ng mga magulang ni Naru ay inimbitahan sya sa mansyon ng mga Hamazaki.

" Bakit daw?", nalilitong tanong ni Naru habang nakatingin sa mensahero ng Hamazaki.

" Di ko po alam… Basta maghanda na po kayo dahil darating na ang magsusundo sa inyo…malapit na iyon. ", sagot ng mensahero.

" Sandali di pa nga ako sumasagot na sasama ako ah? At saka… ", di pa tapos ang sinasabi nya ay dumating na ang sasakyan at bumaba dun ang isang nakaitim na lalake sabay sabi, " Halika na po kayo… hinihintay na po kayo sa mansyon".

" Ha? Sige na nga. Tayo na", napilitan sambit niya sa lalake.

Sandali lang ang biyahe patungo sa mansyon ng Hamazaki mula sa bayan. Di inaasahan ni Naru na talagang pinaghandaan ng duke ang kanyang pagdating. Ang mga katulong ay nasa labas at nang bumaba na sya ay agad ayang inasikaso ng mga ito at binati sya.

" Magandang umaga po!!".

" Magandang umaga rin ",ngumiting pagbati rin si Naru.

" Master, inaantay na po kayo sa may silid aklatan…", sambit ng mayor doma.

" Ha? Opo… ", turan nya na halatang kinakabahan sya.

" Ako na po ang maghahatid sa inyo. ", sagot ng mayor doma at kaagad na umalis.

Sinundan sya ni Naru. Habang naglalakad ay pinagmamasdan nya ang naturang lugar.

" _Talagang duke sya…ang laki ng bahay na ito…ay! di pala, mansyon nga pala ito…_", sambit nya sa sarili. Nasa ganun syang kalagayan nang kunin ng mayor doma ang kanyang atensyon.

" Narito na po tayo… Maiwan ko na po kayo".

Kumatok ng isang beses si Naru at nagpakilala kaya kaagad sya inutusan pumasok sa loob. Sa pagkakataon yun ay nandoon ang duke at ang isang babae na mukhang myembro rin ng Hamazaki at si Kai na noon ay nakatalikod ng mga sandaling iyon.

" Bakit nyo po ba ako pinatawag?", tanong kaagad ni Naru.

" Hindi na kailangan itanong pa yan…", turan ni Kai na sabay lingon sa kanya na sya rin nyang kinabigla.

" Ikaw?", pareho nilang nasambit.

" Magkakilala na ba kayo, Kai?", tanong ng duke.

" Hindi pa 'lo… sya nga po pala, naalala nyo yun binanggit ko sa inyo noon tungkol sa batang nakita ko…", paalala ni Kai sa lolo.

"Ngayon naalala ko na", tugon ng duke sabay tingin kay Naru. " Maupo ka malapit sa mesa ko… ", anyaya ni Duke Takeshi kay Naru.

" Hwag ka nang mahiya sige na maupo ka na… ", nakangiting imbita ni Kai.

Saka lamang sumunod si Naru na halata talaga na kinakabahan sya.

" Salamat", tipid nyang sagot habang tinatanong sa sarili _" Bakit kaya?"_.

" Ang pag-uusapan natin ay tungkol sa'yo, Naru…Tama?", pagklaklaro ng duke sa kanyang pangalan.

" Di po kayo nagkakamali… Paano nyo po nalaman ang pangalan ko maging ang tirahan ko, eh, gaya rin lamang ako sa karaniwang mamamayan ng lugar na ito?", nalilitong tanong ni Naru.

" Simple lang. Pinag-aralan ko ang mga dokumento tungkol sa'yo… anak ka ng isang magagaling na mga scientist sina Dr. Natsumi at Kenji Roumiji at sa hindi mo naitatanong matagal na kaming magkakilala ng mga magulang mo. Malaki ang utang na loob ko sa mga magulang mo kaya nga bilang kapalit sa mga kabutihan nila pinagpasyahan ko na dumito ka nalang sa pamamahay ko." Paliwanag ng duke sa kanya.

Bahagyang nagulat si Naru sa sinabi sa kanya ng duke na kahit kelan di naikwento ng mga magulang nya ukol dito.

" Hah? Hindi ko po yata matatanggap yan dahil kailangan ko pa po na lutasin ang misteryo ng pagkamatay ng aking mga magulang. ", sagot ni Naru.

" Di na yan kailangan dahil nagpaupa na si Lolo ng mga mag-iimbestiga ukol dyan bago pa man nya ikaw pinatawag. Sya nga pala ako si Kai Hamazaki", paliwanag at pagpapakilala nya sabay lahad ng kanang kamay. Tinanggap at nakipagkamay rin si Naru sabay pagpapakilala.

" Naru Roumiji. Kinagagalak kitang makilala ".

" Ano? tatanggapin mo ba ang alok ni Lolo?", tanong kaagad ni Kai sa kanya.

" Hindi pa sa ngayon…pag-iisipan ko muna", tanging turan nya.

" Ganun ba? Maari ka bang sumabay sa amin ngayong tanghalian? Hwag mo sana akong biguin sa pagkakataon na ito", pahayag ni Kai na nakangiti.

Sa kanilang pag-uusap di pa rin nila binibitawan ang kamay ng isa't isa. Agad naman napansin yun ni Naru.

" Ahh, paumanhin mo sana… maari ko na bang mabawi ang kamay ko? ", sambit nya kahit na medyo inis na sya.

" Pasensya ka na", sagot ni Kai na kaagad din naman nya binitawan. " Nadala lang ako sa usapan natin… ano pala ang sagot mo? Pauunlakan mo ba ang paanyaya ko?", tanong ulit ni Kai kay Naru.

" Hah? Ah…eh… sige kung yan ang gusto mo…", ilang na sagot ni Naru sa kanya.

" Maraming salamat kung gayon… Halika maglibot tayo sa magiging tirahan mo", anyaya sa kanya ni Kai na ngumingiti naman ng nakakaloko. Sumunod si Naru sa kanya sabay sambit sa isip, "_ Nakakainis naman itong kasama! Kahit kelan di ako titira dito kasama ang ewan na ito_".

Nagpaalam si Kai kay Duke Takeshi at pinayagan naman sila. Nang makalabas ang dalawa nagusap naman sina Duke Takeshi at si Skuld ang tita ni Kai.

" Tama ba ang naging plano ko, Skuld?", tanong ng duke.

" Tama po, dahil pag-aaralan ko pa ang katauhan ng batang iyan.", sagot naman ni Skuld.

" …misteryoso sya. Di 'ko naniniwala na anak sya ng scientist dahil sa marka sa kanyang mukha ay katakataka. Hindi ba kayong tatlo lang ang may marka sa mukha? ", paglilinaw ni Duke Takeshi.

" Opo, kaya ang mga anak namin ay dapat may marka pero iba sa amin dahil nga sa genes ng mga anak nyo na asawa namin.", tugon ni Skuld.

" Malalaman natin yan kapag napasaatin na ang batang yan… siguradong may lihim na tinatago ang magulang nya, sayang talaga wala na sila.", paghihinayang na sagot ng duke.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

Samantala kina Kai at Naru sa kanilang paglilibot… ay manghang-mangha si Naru sa mga nakikita at nadaraanan nya…

" Talaga palang malaki ang mansyon na ito, di sya masyadong maganda sa labas pero pagdating dito sa loob ang ganda. ", bilib na turan ni Naru.

" Hindi pa yan… Kapag nakita mo ang kabuuan ng mansyon na ito tiyak na mamangha ka. Sya nga pala, mag-aalas-dose na… tayo na muna sa sala. ", nakangiting sabi ni Kai.

" Tatlong oras ang nagugol natin sa paglilibot sa mansyon na ito… ilang oras kaya kung kabuuan ng mansyon ang lilibutin? ", tanong ni Naru.

" Hindi oras ang bibilangin kundi araw… sa tatlong oras nga eh di pa natin tapos libutin ang unang palapag, kabuuan pa kaya… ", natatawang paliwanag ni Kai.

" Araw? ", agad na napalingon si Naru sa kanya. " Sigurado ka ba? Nalibot mo na ba ang kabuuan nito? ", Tanong ulit nya.

" Oo, sigurado ako at bata pa ako ay nakumpleto ko nang malibot ang masyon na ito ", sagot ni Kai.

Tumuloy ang dalawa sa may sala. Maraming pinag-usapan ang dalawa habang patungo sa sala. Nag-iba naman ng gusto si Kai na puntahang lugar kaya sa halip na sa sala ang tungo nila ay pumunta sila sa computer room. Pinayagan nya ang bisita na gumamit ng computer ang isa at habang nagkokomputer si Naru nasa tabi lang nya si Kai.

" Hindi ko alam na marunong ka palang gumamit nyan… saan ka natuto? ", tanong ni Kai.

" Kay ama, pitong taon ako noon nang turuan nya ako… ikaw mahilig ka ba nito? ", tinanong din nya si Kai.

" Medyo, mas tinutunan ko kasi ng pansin ang tungkol sa beyblade… know that? ", muling tanong ni Kai.

" Beyblade? Not so… I'm not aware of that… ", sagot ni Naru.

Napangiti si Kai. Kinuha nya ang mouse ng computer sa pamamagitan ng pagpatong ng kamay nya sa kamay ng bisita at nagbukas ng ilang site tungkol sa bagay na yun. Sinara nya ang ilang dokumento.

" I will show you ", ani ni Kai habang isang click lang nya ay bumukas ang files ng beyblade. " This is a beyblade plan. What do you think? ", pahayag ni Kai kay Naru.

" It's wonderful! Looks interesting…", manghang sagot nito sa kanya na di pa rin inaalis ang tingin sa screen.

" You're right! Dito ko lahat binubuhos ang sarili ko at interest.", paliwanag ni Kai. Pinakita pa ni Kai ang ibang dokumento tungkol doon.

Ilan sandali ay sinundo na sila para kumain. Sa hapagkainan, tanging tatlo lamang ang kumain ng tanghalian.

" Kumusta ang naging libot nyong dalawa, Naru? ", tanong ni Duke Takeshi sa bata.

" Ayos lang po… walang naging problema… ", sagot ni Naru habang tinatanggal nya ang kanyang jacket.

" Anong oras ka pala uuwi, Naru? ", tanong naman ni Kai.

" Isang oras matapos ang tanghalian na ito ", sagot niya.

" Why are you in hurry? ", nagtatakang tanong ng duke.

" Yeah, you can leave this place later… maybe 5 'o clock will do ", ani naman ni Kai na mukhang gusto pa nya na makasama at makakwentuhan si Naru.

" Sorry… I can't… I really have to go Dr. Hideaki's clinic to have my check-up ", paliwanag ni Naru sa mag-lolo.

" May sakit ka? ", nag-aalalang tanong ng duke.

" Wala po… kailangan ko lang nun para mapanatili ko po ang aking kalusugan… di po kasi kaya ng katawan ko ang klima. ", paliwanag muli nya.

Napatango na lamang si Duke Takeshi. Nagpatuloy na lamang sila sa pagkain. Mabilis ang takbo ng oras, matapos kumain ay dumiretso si Kai sa sala at sinama si Naru. May lakad ulit si Duke Takeshi. Sa sala, namagitan sa kanila ay katahimikan hanggang sa makaramdam ng masama si Naru.

" Asar! Heto na naman, umaatake na naman ang kahinaan ko… bakit ngayon pa… ilang minuto na lang ba? 15 minutes bago mag 2 o' clock", sambit ni Naru sa sarili habang pinagpapawisan ng matindi. Nagbabasa noon si Kai ng mga magazine nang biglang tumayo si Naru.

" Any problem that bothers you? ", kaagad na tanong ni Kai. Umiling lang si Naru sabay sabi, " I have to go now… ".

" Are you okay? Parang namumutla ka, ah? Tell me… ", pag-aalalang tanong ni Kai.

" I'm fine… don't bother, all I want now is to go… ", nakangiting sagot ni Naru sa kanya.

" Okay, ipahahatid na lang kita sa inyo ", sagot ni Kai. Kahit papaano ay nakahinga ng maluwag si Naru.

Sa byahe doon umatake ng matindi ang kanyang sakit… di nya alam na nakalimutan nya ang kanyang jacket sa sala dahil nga sa hinubad nya ito bago kumain. Sa may sala, napansin ni Kai ang jacket ng bisita.

" Nalimutan pala ni Naru ang jacket nya… mamaya pupunta na lang ako sa kanila para ihatid ito ", sambit ni Kai sa sarili habang hawak-hawak ang naturang jacket.

Sa halip na inihatid ni Naru ang sarili sa bahay ay dumiretso sila sa klinika ni Dr. Hideaki upang magpacheck-up.

" Salamat naman at nakarating ka na… kanina pa kita hinihintay ", pagkasabi nun ay inalalayan nya paloob ang bata.

" Maraming salamat po pala sa paghahatid mo sa kanya, ginoo ", ani ng doktor sa driver ng sasakyan na naghatid kay Naru.

" Wala po yun, sige po ", nakangiting turan ng lalake at umalis na rin.

Sa loob ng klinika, kaagad na humiga si Naru at di na nagaksaya pa ng oras si Dr. Hideaki kaya kaagad nya sinuri ang kalagayan ng bata.

" Talagang inaasahan kong mangyayari ito, dapat kanina ka pang umaga pumunta rito… may nangyari ba? ", pag-aalalang tanong nito kay Naru.

" Pasensya na po, sinundo po kasi ako ng duke, eh ", mahinang sagot ni Naru. Nabigla si Hideaki sa narinig. Di nya tuloy mapigilan na magtanong pa kay Naru. Talagang masaya sya sa nangyari…

" Totoo ba yang narinig ko? Bakit ka pinasundo ng duke? ", dagdag na tanong ng doktor.

" Totoo po lahat… nalaman ko po na gusto akong patirahin ng duke sa kanilang mansyon dahil raw po bilang pagtanaw ng utang na loob ng duke sa mga magulang ko ", paliwanag ni Naru. " Alam nyo po nagkakilala kami ng apo ng duke, si Kai, ang bait nya sa akin kahit minsan nakakainis sya. ", masayang pagkwekwento ni Naru.

" Maswerte ka talaga ", tanging tugon ng doktor. " _Alam na kaya ng duke ang tungkol sa misteryo ng pagkamatay ng isa pa nyang apo? Kung magkaganun man, ito na siguro ang pagkakataon upang makilala si Naru na di talaga sya isang Roumiji _", ani ni Hideaki sa isip na napansin naman ni Naru dahil sa saglitan pagtahimik ng doktor.

" Doktor, ayos lang po ba kayo? ", takang tanong ni Naru. Parang nagising mula sa pagkakatulog si Dr. Asaba… tumango at ngumiti lamang sya kay Naru. Matapos nun ay pinagpatuloy na nya ang pagsusuri.

" Ano na ang pakiramdam mo ngayon? ", tanong ni Hideaki matapos nyang bigyan ng lunas ang sakit ni Naru.

" Maayos na po… sya nga po pala, kahit na nandoon na ko sa mansyon ng duke gusto ko po kayo pa rin ang magiging doktor ko…", masayang sambit ni Naru.

" Oo naman, mula pagkabata mo kliyente na kita… naputol lang naman yun noon pumunta ako ng Amerika ", sagot ni Dr. Hideaki.

Masaya ang dalawa sa klinika. Umuwi si Naru mga alas-singko na ng hapon. Hindi naman magawa ni Kai na ihatid ang jacket ni Naru sa bahay nito dahil may naglalaro sa kanyang isip at isa ring dahilan ay di na sya pwedeng lumabas ng mansyon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Four**

Sa silid nya, talagang di mapakali si Kai.

" Nakakainis naman, di ako makalayas dahil di na pwede… Sa Sabado pa ako pwede dahil pupunta si Lolo sa bayan mismo, tama!! Gagamitin ko ang pagkakataon na yon para makapunta kay Naru. Sa ngayon ay tatawag na lang ako. ", pagkasabi noon ay agad na bumaba si Kai papuntang sala at agad na hinagilap ang telepono.

Di naman sya nahirapan makita yun kaya agad nyang kinuha ang numero ni Naru at dinayal… Agad na nagring ang kabilang linya.

" Sana nandoon sya ", sambit ni Kai sa sarili. Ilang sandali pa'y isang babaeng boses ang sumagot sa kabilang linya.

" Kombanwa… Roumiji residence, sino po sila? ", tanong ng katulong.

" Kaibigan ni Naru… pwede ko ba syang makausap? ", sagot ni Kai.

" Ah, sandali lang po… tatawagin ko po si Master Naru…", sagot nito at kaagad naman pinuntahan ang amo na noon ay nasa terasa. " Master Naru…", ani nito.

" Bakit? May kailangan ka ba? ", nakangiting tanong ni Naru.

" May tawag po kayo sa telepono… hindi nga lang po sya nagpakilala ,eh pero sabi nya kaibigan nyo raw po ", paliwanag nito.

" Ganon ba? Sige ", sagot ni Naru at saka kaagad na pumunta sa sala at sinagot ang tawag. " Hello! Naru Roumiji speaking… who's this? ", tanong nya.

" Hi! Kai Hamazaki ito… remember? ", sagot naman ng sa kabilang linya.

" Yeah, bakit ka nga pala napatawag, Kai? ", nakangiting tugon ni Naru sa kausap.

" Wala lang… gusto ko lang marinig ang boses mo at gusto ko may kausap ako nakakainip kasi,eh! ", paliwanag ni Kai.

" Ang babaw naman ng dahilan mo… ha!ha!ha! ", di mapigilan tawa ni Naru.

" Ganon? Paano kung sabihin ko na gusto ko lang malaman ang kalagayan mo? Nag-alala ako kanina", medyo napangiti si Kai sa katwiran nya.

" Medyo malalim, ayos lang naman ako… Alam mo ba di ko akalain na tatawag ka ngayon…nabigla talaga ako… You surprise me! ", tugon nya.

" Hindi pa ito… Marami pang surpresa na inihanda ko para sa iyo just wait for it ", pahayag ni Kai.

Medyo matagal ang naging usapan ng dalawa sa telepono… Unang nagpaalam si Kai dahil oras na upang sya ay kumain at magpahinga… ganon na rin si Naru.

" Pano ba yan? Magpapaalam na ko sa iyo… magpapahinga at kakain pa ko,eh ", tugon ng apo ng duke.

" Ako rin… di ako makapaniwala na nagtelebabad tayo sa phone… mga lalake pa man din tayo ", natatawang sambit ni Naru sa kaibigan.

" Oo nga eh! Salamat at good night! Bye! ", huling pahayag ni Kai.

" Thank you rin! Good night, too! Ciao! ", masayang paalam ni Naru.

Sabay na nagbaba ng telepono ang dalawa. Agad naman tumakbo patungong silid si Kai. Doon sya nagpakasaya, sumigaw at nangarap.

" Yes!! Nakausap ko sya ", pabagsak syang humiga sa kama. " Hindi ako magsasawang kausapin sya… salamat naman di ako nabigo… Naru… ewan ko ba…parang ang tagal na namin magkakilala pero di ko alam kung saan at kailan ", pikit mata nyang nabanggit ang mga salitang yun.

Nasa ganun syang kalagayan nang kumatok ang tagapaghatid ng kanyang pagkain.

" Tumuloy ka na… bukas yan…". Turan nya habang nakahiga pa rin. Pumasok na ang tagapaghatid ng kanyang pagkain.

" Magandang gabi po sa inyo, Master Kai! Napaghintay ko po ba kayo? ", tanong nito habang hinahanda na ang mga pagkain sa mesa.

" Hindi naman ", sabi ni Kai at bumangon na rin sa higaan. " Salamat dito! Maari ka nang lumisan… balikan mo na lang ito mamaya…", dagdag pa ni Kai.

Yumukod lang ang tagapaghatid at agad itong lumisan. Lumapit si Kai sa maliit na mesa na malapit sa terasa. Kumakain na rin si Naru ng mga oras din yun.

" Umupo na po kayo, Master ", anyaya ng katulong at hinila ang upuan.

" Salamat! Sya nga pala, maari ka nang magpahinga… ang mayordoma na ang bahala sa akin… ", nakangiting tugon ni Naru sa katulong.

" Salamat po, Master! Magandang gabi po sa iyo ", paalam ng katulong at agad na umalis sa lugar na yun.

Di masyadong sanay na mag-isang kumain si Naru subalit pilit na lang nya tinatanggap sa sarili na wala na syang makakasabay… Samantala, matapos kumain ni Kai ay nagpahinga ito ng kalahating oras saka nagpasyang maligo. Pumasok na nun ang katulong nang sya ay naghubad ng pantaas.

" Mabuti at dumating ka na… kunin mo na rin yan mga hinubad ko sapagkat maliligo na ko… at para di ka na rin mapagod sa pabalik-balik na punta dito…", payo nya sa katulong habang isinusuot ang bath robe nya.

" Masusunod po Master Kai. ", tanging sagot nito.

Hindi na umimik pa si Kai at agad na dumiretso sa paliguan. Di naman gaano nagtagal si Kai na maligo. Matapos nun ay kaagad syang nagbihis at humiga ulit sa kanyang kama.

" Ano na kaya ang ginagawa ni Naru sa kanila? Tulog na kaya sya o hindi? ", tanong nya sa isipan at bumangon na naman.

Tumungo sya ulit sa may terasa at pinagmasdan ang madilim na paligid maging ang kalangitan. Sa kabilang dako naman, talagang di pa natutulog si Naru sapagkat may pinagkakaabalahan sya… at yun ay ang pagsearch tungkol sa mga files ng pamilyang Hamazaki.

" Wala masyadong dokumento tungkol sa pamilyang ito… nakapassword protection lahat ng mga mahahalagang inpormasyon ng bawat myembro ng pamilya… Sayang! ", buntong hiningang nasabi nya sabay close ng naturang site sa computer. " Masyadong mahigpit ang mga Hamazaki… lalo na kung pag-uusapan ang mga personalidad nila…", dagdag pa nya at pinatay na rin ang PC.

Agad naman sya tumungo sa kanyang silid at pinilit na matulog. Ilang sandali ay nakatulog na sya at di sinasadyang dalawin ng isang panaginip ng kanyang nakaraan.

" Nasaan ako? Sinu-sino ba ang mga ito? ", takang tanong nya nang makita ang mga tao na di nya maaninagan ang mga mukha.

" Anak, magpagaling ka ,ah! Para lang sa amin ng ama mo…", ani ng isang babae na halata sa mga binitawang mga salita ay malungkot ito.

" Lumaban ka… magtiwala ka sa amin… Tandaan mo lagi… mahal ka namin ", dagdag pa ng isang matangkad na lalake na tulad ng kasama nitong babae ay mukhang naghihinagpis… pero bakit? Kanino? Pagkasabi noon ay lumisan ang dalawa.

Hindi alam ni Naru kung sya ba ang kinakausap noon o di kaya ang batang nakahiga sa kama… Parang pakiramdam nya ay lumulutang lang sya at di sya nagkamali… nilapitan nya ang bata na nagkataon naman na may dumating na tulad ng mga naunang tao ay di rin makita ng malinaw ang mga mukha nito.

" Heto na tayo… pagmasdan mo syang mabuti ang iyong kakambal…", pahayag ng lalake subalit tila mas matanda itong kaysa kanina.

" Gagaling sya… kaya nya yan labanan ", ani naman ng kabataan na sa tono palang ay malungkot din.

" Tama ka, kaya nya yan…", Segunda ng matanda habang pinatong nito ang kanang kamay sa ulo ng bata.

" Tayo na, may pupuntahan tayo ", anyaya nito sa bata at sabay na lumisan.

Sa panaginip na yun, mabilis ang mga pangyayari na dumako na sa pagkakataong nagkaroon ng electric shock ang isang apparatus sa loob ng silid at nagsimulang kumalat ang apoy…

" Sunog? ", tanging nasambit ni Naru at biglang tumitig sa bata. " Ang batang ito ay… ", di pa nya tuluyan nasabi dahil sa rinig nasa labas ang hiyawan ng mga tao… " Bata, gumising ka!! Bata!! ", tarantang bulahaw nya sa batang tila walang malay… " Ano ba?! Gumising ka!! ", tanging naisigaw nya.

Nahulog sa kanyang hinihigaan si Naru at saka nagising nang tuluyan. Doon lang nya nalaman na panaginip lang ang lahat… Mula sa terasa, madaling araw na at ang paligid ay medyo madilim pa.

" _Aray ko!! Masamang panaginip ba iyon o isang nakaraan sa buhay ko? Sino ba talaga ang mga taong yon? Ang bata ba at… ako ay… iisa? _", litong naitanong nya sa kanyang sarili habang bumabangon sa sahig. " _Bakit nananaginip ako ng mga ganun? _", dagdag pa nyang nasambit sa sarili.

Mula sa araw na yon, laging nakatulala si Naru. Iniisip nya lagi ang kanyang napanaginipan. Dahil dito, pinasya nyang mapag-isa muna. Pinagbakasyon nya muna ang mga katulong.

" Sigurado po ba kayo na ayos lang kayo na mapag-isa? ", tanong ng mayor doma sa kanya.

" Opo, may aasikasuhin rin po kasi akong importante… Mas makakapag-isip po ako kung pansamantalang mapag-isa lang ako dito…pasensya na po kayo ", tanging sagot ni Naru sa mga katulong.

" Sige po, aalis na kami Master! Mag-iingat po kayo. ", pahayag ng isa na halatang nag-aalala sa lagay nya.

Tumango lamang si Naru at pagkaalis ng mga katulong ay pumasok na rin sya sa loob ng bahay. Hindi nya alam na nasa paligid lang ang taong pumaslang sa kanyang mga mahal na magulang na balak ay sya ang isusunod. Nag-aantay lang ng tamang panahon ang taong ito na sya ay mapatay lalo pa't nag-iisa na lamang si Naru sa bahay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Five**

Mabilis ang araw na lumipas, araw ng Sabado… araw na pinakahihintay ni Kai upang maibalik ang jacket ni Naru.

" Lo, anong oras po ba ang alis natin? ", tanong ni Kai sa lolo nya.

" Pagkatapos ng tanghalian … sandali lang tayo doon at sya nga pala dadaan tayo kina Naru…", tugon ng duke. Talagang nabigla si Kai sa narinig.

" Talaga?! Bakit po? ", kaagad nyang tanong.

" Ang kasagutan nya ang nais ko… tungkol sa pagtira sa mansyon..", sagot ng Duke Takeshi.

Tumango si Kai. Nasa loob nya na di na yata sya kailangang tumakas para makapunta lang kina Naru. Samantala, umalis si Naru sa bahay kinaumagahan upang bumili ng ilang mga gamit na kailangan sa bahay… Hapon na sya nakauwi sa bahay at di nya alam ang nakaambang panganib sa kanya. Akma nya sanang bubuksan ang pinto ng bigla may humapas sa kanyang ulo ng isang kahoy. Agad na tumumba at nawalan ng malay si Naru.

" Tapos na ang plano ko.. Wala na ang pamilya ng Roumiji…. Ang sekreto ay talagang habambuhay nang maitatago… Pasensya ka na, bata.. Ha! Ha! Ha! ", sambit ng lalake habang humahaklakhak ng malakas.

Tatalilis na sana agad ang lalake nang dumating sina Kai at si Duke Takeshi.

" Masama ang kutob ko… Kai, yun lalake!! ", utos ng duke sa kanyang apo.

" Walang problema!! Attack Dronza!! ", agad na nilabas ni Kai ang bey at pinuntirya sa tumatakbong lalake. " Bilisan mo, Dronza!! ", utos ni Kai at mukhang sumusunod naman sa kanya ang naturang bey.

Inatake nito ang lalake sa binti na syang naging dahilan upang ito ay bumagsak. Agad sinundan ni Kai ang bey at agad din inatake ang lalake ng kanyang kamao.

" Anong ginagawa mo rito? Anong kailangan mo kay Naru? ", galit na tanong ni Kai sa lalake habang hawak nya ang damit nito.

" Hn! Huli ka na bata, sa ngayon ang mahalaga nasunod ko na ang misyon na pinapagawa sa akin.. ha-ha-ha ", sambit ng lalake na tila walang pakialam kung ano man ang maaring mangyari sa kanya.

Sa sobrang asar ni Kai muntik na nyang tuluyan ang lalake subalit agad syang pinigilan ni Duke Takeshi.

" Tama na yan, apo… Dalhin nyo na ang lalakeng yan sa dapat pagkalagyan ", utos ng duke sa kanyang mga katiwala.

" Opo, masusunod ang gusto nyo!!", agad na sambit ng mga katiwala at dinakip ang naturang lalake at isinakay sa isang kotse.

Pagkaalis ng mga katiwala ay patakbong pumunta si Kai sa gate ng bahay ni Naru at doon ay nakita nyang nakahiga at duguan ang kaibigan. Sumunod din nun si Duke Takeshi at tulad ni Kai ay nabigla rin ito sa nakita.

" Oh my god! May sugat sya sa ulo!! Kai… tumawag ka agad ng ambulansya.. madali ka… ", tugon ng duke habang pinupulsuhan si Naru.

" Opo…", sambit ni Kai at agad na kinuha ang cellphone sa bulsa at tumawag sa ospital. Matapos makatawag agad nyang tinanong ang kalagayan ng kaibigan sa lolo. " Lo, anong lagay nya? ", alalang-alala tanong ni Kai.

" Don't worry, buhay pa sya Kai… ", ngiting tugon nya sa kanyang apo at mukhang ayos na rin naman ang impresyon ni Kai nang marinig yun.

Ilang sandali lang ay dumating na ang ambulansya at dinala na si Naru sa ospital. Doon agad na inasikaso si Naru dahil alam ng mga doctor doon na ayaw ng duke ang mabagal. Dinala si Naru sa silid na matatagpuan sa ikatlong palapag room 304 upang makapagpahinga at makatanggap ng dalaw.

" Ang lalakeng may gawa nito kay Naru ay tiyak na may kinalaman sa pagpatay sa kanyang mga magulang ", konklusyon ni Kai.

" Tama ka, mabuti na lang nahuli mo sya…", ani ng duke.

" Si Dronza ang gumawa nun.. di ako…", sambit ni Kai at agad na lumingon kay Naru na noon ay natutulog. Ngumiti lang ang duke sa kanyang apo at di naiwasan tumingin sa orasan.

" Maiiwan ka ba dito? ", tanong ni Duke Takeshi.

" Opo, di po ako mapalagay kapag iiwan ko sya… tinuturing ko na syang kapatid para sya si Nataku. ", masayang tugon ni Kai.

" Ganon ba? Sa palagay mo Kai… patay na ba talaga ang kakambal mo? ", di naiwasan naitanong ng duke sa kanya na sya rin naman kinagulat ni Kai.

" Anong ibig nyong sabihin? May alam ba kayo? ", litong tanong nito sa lolo.

" Wala naman… di lang kasi ako makuntento kung talagang patay na talaga si Nataku..", sagot ni Duke Takeshi.

" Dahil kakambal ko sya, pakiramdam ko ay buhay si Nataku… pero nasaan sya?! ", malungkot na ani ni Kai.

" Tama na yan… hwag mo nang pasakitin ang ulo mo sa kakaisip sa mga bagay na yun.. sa ngayon gumagawa ako ng paraan mahanap lang ang katotohanan at misteryo sa pagkawala ni Nataku. ", paliwanag ni Duke Takeshi.

" Uhm, aalis po ba kayo? ", tanong ni Kai.

" Oo, alagaan at bantayan mo syang mabuti, Kai. Hwag mo syang pababayaan, maliwanag ba? ", ani nya sabay patong ng kamay sa balikat ni Kai.

" Opo, mag-iingat po kayo at saka yun lalake… ", paalala ni Kai sa lolo.

" Ako na ang bahala sa kanya, sige, aalis na ako ", paalam ng duke sa kanya. Tumango lamang si Kai at pagkasara ng pinto ay di naiwasan ni Kai na di aalahanin ang nangyari.

" _Buhay nga ba talaga si Nataku? Kung buhay sya may naging tanda ako sa kanya kaya madali ko syang makikilala_ ", tanging naitanong ni Kai sa sarili habang binabalikan ang nakaraan.

--Flashback--

" Nataku, asan ka?! Si Kai ito… Nataku!! ", tawag ni Kai sa kakambal.

Mula sa hardin lumabas si Nataku at nakangiti sa kanya.

" Nandito ako… bakit ba Kai? ", takang naitanong ni Nataku sa kakambal.

" Kanina pa kasi kita hinahanap, magmeryenda na tayo dahil mamaya ay pupunta tayo sa bayan, alam mo na…", ngiting paliwanag ni Kai.

" Bibili ng damit?! Para saan? ", tanong muli ni Nataku na tila di alam kung ano ang okasyon.

" Hah?! Di mo alam? Kaarawan kaya natin bukas… ikalimang taon.. ano ka ba naman? ", gulat na nasambit ni Kai.

" Oo nga pala! Di kasi ako mahilig tumingin ng kalendaryo noh, Ha! Ha! Ha! ", natawang sambit ni Nataku. Napailing na lamang si Kai at napangiti, " Ikaw talaga… Tara na..".

Matapos magmeryenda, nagdesisyon ang magkapatid na maligo muna… at sa pagkakataon na yun may napansin si Kai sa kaliwang braso ni Nataku.

" Halika na, kailanagn nating bilisan noh! ", sambit ni Nataku sa kakambal habang naghuhubad ng damit.

" Oo, ahh… Nataku, sandali nga.. ", pigil ni Kai na tila may napansin kakaiba sa braso ng kapatid.

" Bakit? May problema ba? ", takang tanong ni Nataku.

" Wala naman.. pero saan mo galling ang peklat na yan? ", usisa ni Kai sa kanya.

" Alin? Ito bang nasa braso ko? Sabi ni Mama, sanggol pa lang meron na talaga ako nito…", paliwanag niya.

" So, yun pala!! Ligo na ", sambit ni Kai habang nagwasik ng tubig kay Nataku.

--End Flashback--


	6. Chapter 6

**Part Six**

" _Hindi ko talaga, malilimutan ang pangyayaring yun… Nataku…_ ", tanging nasambit ni Kai sa isip. Sa oras din yun, nagkamalay si Naru at agad syang tinanong nito.

" K-Kai?… nasaan ako? ", mahinang naitanong ni Naru sa kaibigan.

" Nasa ospital ka, Naru… Ayos ka lang ba? ", alalang tanong ni Kai.

" Oo, kahit medyo masakit pa ang ulo ko...", ani nya habang hawak sa noo.

" Mabuti naman…", nakangiting sagot ni Kai subalit natigil ang pag-uusap nila ng may kumatok sa pinto. " Tuloy bukas yan...", sagot ni Kai.

Pagpasok palang ng dalawang tao ay talagang halata kay Kai ang pagkabigla sa kanyang katauhan...

" Mama?! Why are you here? You surprise me! ", gulat na gulat na tugon ni Kai dahil mga magulang pala nya ang dumating.

" Hello! Di ka ba masaya na we're here back from abroad? Teka, who is he? ", tuloy-tuloy na tanong ni Urd, mama ni Kai.

" He's my friend, Naru Roumiji… Mama… ", pakilala ni Kai. Lumapit si Urd kay Naru at talagang hinaplos nya ang pisngi nito

" Let me see your face closer… ", ani ni urd at inangat bahagya ang mukha ni Naru kung saan namula ng husto si Naru.

" Bakit po? ", nahihiyang naitanong ni Naru kay Urd.

" Wala naman...", nakangiting tugon ni Urd na tila may kakaibang nararamdaman sa sandali na yun. " You're handsome and good one...", dagdag pa nito.

" ah, di naman po masyado... ", nahihiyang nasambit ni Naru.

" How old are you, Naru? By the way, father of Kai… I'm Aya. ", pakilala ni Aya sa bata.

" 15 years old na po ako… nice to meet you po...", ngiting turan ni Naru.

Hindi lang pala si Urd ang nakaramdam ng kakaiba sa bata kundi pati si Aya. Habang kumakain sila, maraming silang napagusapan lalo na sa family background ni Naru. Makatapos kumain, tuloy pa rin ang usapan hanggang makaramdam na nang pagkaantok sina Naru at Kai. Hinayaan na nina Aya at Urd ang dalawa na makapagpahinga. Hating-gabi na ay gising pa rin ang mga magulang ni Kai.

" Alam mo ba na si Naru at ang ating anak na namatay ay magkamukha… ", ani ni Urd sa asawa.

" At di lang yun… magkasing-edad lang din sila ni Kai... sampung taon na ang nakakalipas at tiyak na ganyan na rin kalaki sa Nataku kung buhay sa ngayon… " , paliwanag ni Aya.

" Tama ka… subalit kakaiba talaga ang nararamdaman ko sa kanya Aya… di ko alam pero ang saya ko talaga kanina habng haplos ko ang pisngi nya… di ko mapigilan na di isipin na anak kong si Nataku ang nakita ko kanina at nakasama. ", puno ng emosyon na nasambit ni Urd. Ngumiti lamang si Aya, " Makikipag-usap tayo kay Papa bukas... matulog na tayo ".

Kinabukasan, tulog pa ang mag bata ay umalis na sina Urd at Aya. Nag-iwan lang sila ng sulat kaya ng magising si Kai hinanap nya ang presensya ng kanyang maga magulang at di sinsadyang napansin ang isang sulat sa may upuan. Binasa nya yun at napag-alaman na nakaalis na sila papuntang mansyon kaya nagdesisyon si Kai na gisingin na rin si Naru.

" Naru, gising na… umaga na…"

" hmmm… Mamaya na inaantok pa ako...", sambit ni Naru sabay talikod sa kaibigan.

" Naru, di pwede... sa bahay ka na matulog ulit... sige na... ", pangungulit pa rin ni Kai kaya wala nagawa si Naru kundi ang bumangon.

" Sige na nga...", ani nya sabay hikab at nag-unat.

" Nasaan ang mama at papa mo? ", naitanong ni Naru nang di makita ang mga ito.

" Kanina pa sila umalis, kaya dapat sumunod na tayo... " , paliwanag ni Kai.

" Ok... Sandali, Kai... paano ako makakapagbihis … ang mga damit ko nasa… ", di pa tapos na nagsalita si Naru at nakangising sumagot agad si Kai

" Heto oh… bago ka pa man madala rito nag-impake ako ng ilan mga gamit mo sa bahay nyo... ", paliwanag nito.

" Ganun ba? Salamat ", tugon ni Naru sa kaibigan habang nagbibihis. Sa oras na yun may napansin si Kai mula sa kaliwang braso ni Naru na may nakalagay na wrist band na tila may tinatago na kung ano doon.

" Naru, ano yan nasa braso mo? ", di makatiis na itanong ito kay Naru.

" Ah, heto bang may wrist band? Scar ito sabi kasi ni Mama ko, nun bata kasi ako masyado raw akong makulit kaya nasabit sa kung ano man matulis na bagay yun... pero alam mo di ko na yun matandaan eh... kung kelan at saan yun nangyari ", paliwanag ni Naru.

Lalong nagduda si Kai sa katauhan ni Naru lalo na sa mga nasabi nito na hindi nito maalala kung paano nagkaroon ng scar sa braso na yun. Bago sila umalis , pumunta muna sila sa may counter upang ipaalam na sila'y aalis na at kung may babayaran pa sila.

" Sir, wala na po kayo dapat intindihin dahil nabayaran na po ng lolo nyo ang mga gastos dito... ", paliwanag ng nurse kay Kai.

" Salamat... Sige,aalis na kami... ", paalam ni Kai. " Tara na Naru... " anyaya ni Kai sa kasama.

" Oo, nakakahiya naman si Duke Takeshi pa ang gumastos sa lahat-lahat... ", turan ni Naru sa kaibigan.

" Hwag mo nang isipin yun... ang mahalaga makaalis na tayo rito... ", sagot ni Kai.

Nakahanda na ang sasakyan at sila na lamang ang hinihintay. Dahil sa medyo mahaba-haba pa ang byahe, pinagpatuloy ni Naru ang tulog nya habang malalim pa rin ang iniisip ni Kai tungkol sa kanya.

" _Sino ka ba talaga Naru Roumiji... _", tanong ni Kai sa isipan habang pinagmamasdan ang natutulog na kaibigan.

Nang makarating s teretoryo ng mga Hamazaki, ginising na naman ni Kai si Naru.

" Naru, andito na tayo... ", sambit ni Kai habang ginigising ang kaibigan.

" Ilang oras na ba ako natutulog? ", kaagad na tanong ni Naru sabay hikab.

" Kalahating oras lang, Naru. Ayos lang ba ang pakiramdam mo? Sumasakit pa ba ang ulo mo? ", nag-aalalang tanong ni Kai sa kasama.

" Ayos lang ako at don't worry di naman sumasakit ang ulo ko… ", nakangiting turan ni Naru sa kaibigan.

" Okay, Tayo na…", ani ni Kai sabay binuksan ang pinto ng sasakyan.

" Yaturo, pakilabas na lang ang mga bagahe naming at pakidala na lang sa aking kwarto. ", utos ni Kai sa katiwala.

" Yes, Master Kai!, Sino po pala ang kasama nyo? ", tanong ni Yatoru sa amo.

" Ah, si Master Naru Roumiji,igalang at pagsilbihan nyo sya, maliwanag ba? ", turan ni Kai sa katiwala.

" Opo, welcome to the residence of Hamzaki, Master Naru... ", bati agad ni Yatoru.

" Thank you… ", nakangiti at nahihiyang sagot ni Naru at agad na bumaling ng tingin kay Kai. " Nakakahiya naman pati sila tawag sa akin Master Naru... ", sambit ni Naru na tila naiilang pa.

" Ikaw naman masanay ka na… Dito ka na rin naman titira di ba? ", paliwanag ni Kai. Tila nagulat at napalunok si naru nang marinig iyon mula kay Kai.

" Dito?! a... di ba… uhm, sabi… ", nangangatal pang turan ni Naru subalit agad syang pinakalmante ng kaibigan.

" Hwag mo nang ituloy yang sasabihin mo… delikado ang kalagayan mo sa lugar nyo… kaya di na naming hinintay ang sagot mo kaya pasensya ka na kung pinangunahan ka naming... ", pagpapaunmanhin at paglilinaw ni Kai sa kanya.

" I understand… concern lang naman kayo sa akin. Wala naman akong magagawa dahil talaga naman nanganganib ang buhay ko... ", sambit ni Naru.

" Halika na... hinihintay na tayo...", nakangiting anyaya ni Kai sa kaibigan na pumasok na sa loob ng mansyon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part Seven**

Pagpasok nila, nasa sala na mismo sina Duke Takeshi at and iba pang kamag-anak ni Kai.

" Hi! Mabuti naman narito na kayo… hello Naru... ", agad na bati ni Skuld tita ni Kai. Nabigla naman si Belldandy nang makita si Naru kaya agad nyang naibulaslas, " So, ikaw pala si Naru Roumiji, right? ".

"Opo ", nakayukong sagot ni Naru na halata na sya ay nahihiyang makiharap sa buong kamag-anak ni Kai.

" Ayos na ba ang sugat sa ulo mo?... Kumain na ba kayo? ", alalang tanong ni Urd sa mga bata.

" Don't worry, Ma! Naru is alright… magpapahanda na lang kami kay G. Noguhu ng breakfast... ", tugon ni Kai sa ina.

" Okay, go ahead you two... ", pahintulot ni Urd sa dalawa.

" Thanks Ma! See you later... ", paalam ni Kai sabay lumingon kay Naru. " Let's go... ", anyaya ni Kai sa kaibigan na pumasok na sa may kusina.

" Yes... ", sambit ni Naru at agad na sumunod kay Kai sa lugar.

Di umiimik nun si Duke Takeshi at nang makaalis nang tuluyan ang mga bata saka na ulit sila nag-usap-usap tungkol kay Naru.

" What do you think about that boy? ", kaagad na tanong ni Duke Takeshi.

" Papa,kamukha nya si Nataku… di ba? ", sambit ni Belldandy.

" Para sa akin di ba patay ang apo ko na yun... di naman natin nakita ang kanyang katawan di ba? At saka naniniwala ako sa pakiramdam ni Kai kay Naru... ", paliwanag ng duke sa lahat.

" Ako rin, ang damdamin ng isang kambal sa kanyang kapatid ay di kailanman nagkakamali dahil sa dugong parehong dumadaloy sa bawat isa... ", dagdag pa ni Skuld.

Tumahimik nang bahagya ang lahat sa lugar na yun samantala sa may kusina naman kina Naru at Kai.

" G. Noguhu, come here please... ", tawag ni Kai sa tagasilbi ng kanyang pagkain.

" Good morning, Master Kai! Ano po ba ang gusto nyong kainin ngayon? ", tanong ni Noguhu sa young master.

" Yun katulad pa rin kahapon… ", sagot ni Kai.

" Sige po, kayo Master Naru… anong gusto nyo? ", nakangiting tanong nito kay Naru na tila nag-iisip pa kung ano ang kakainin.

" Uhm, siguro... hotcake na lang at isang cup of tea. ", naiilang na sagot ni Naru.

" Okay, pakiantay lang po ang mag pagkain nyo mga young master. ", sambit ni Noguhu at agad na iniwan ang dalawa.

Maya-maya ay dumating na ang mag agahan ng dalawa. Tahimik at walang imikan ang dalawa habang kumakain subalit bahagyang di masyadong ginagalaw ni Naru ang kanyang pagkain dahil sa may iniisip sya.

" _Bukod sa nakapunta na ako dito... ewan ko ba... para talagang pamilyar na ko sa lugar na ito... hay, ang ganda at ang laki talaga ng lugar nina Kai... _ ", sambit ni Naru sa isip habang tinititigan at pinaiikot ang kapirasong hotcake sa tinidor. Napansin naman sya ni Kai kaya walang kaabog-abog na tumayo ito.

" _Malayo yata ang iniisip nito... maloko nga..._ ", sambit ni Kai sa sarili at dahan-dahan na pumunta sa kinaroroonan ni Naru.

" _Magiging masaya kaya ako dito... _", dagdag pa ni Naru at talagang nabigla sya nang kinain ni Kai ang kapirasong hotcake sa hawak-hawak nyang tinidor. " K-Kai?! ", agad nyang nasambit dahil sa gulat.

" Masarap naman ah?… may problema ba sa hotcake ni G. Noguhu? ", nakangising tanong ni Kai sa kanya.

" W-wala naman... ", sagot nya na nandoon pa rin ang halatang impresyon na pagkabigla.

Matapos nilang mag-agahan, niyaya ni Kai si Naru sa kanyang silid.

" What can you say about my room? ", tanong ni Kai para sa opinyon ni Naru.

" Ah, it's cool… good and looks comfortable… ", sagot ni Naru habang nililigid ang mga mata sa naturang lugar.

" Salamat sa papuri... take a sit… ", anyaya ni Kai.

" Salamat... ", sagot ni Naru sabay iniupo ang sarili sa malambot na sofa. " Talaga bang kailangan ganito kalaki ang mga kwarto dito? ", wala sa loob na naitanong ni Naru.

" Para kay lolo, ang silid ay parang bahay na rin ng umuokupa kaya kailangan malaki at kumpleto ang nandito… ", paliwanag ni Kai.

" oh, I see... sya nga pala… anong gagawin mo ngayon? ", tanong ulit ni Naru.

" Uhmm... walang pumapasok sa isip ko... gusto mo ba maglibot ngayon o bukas na lang? ", sagot ni Kai.

" Bukas na lang… gusto kong magpahinga... ", ani ni Naru sa kanya.

" Okay, you can... iiwan muna kita... ", paalam ni Kai sa kanya.

Hindi na sumagot si Naru dahil kaagad na rin naman umalis si Kai. Ilang sandali, nakatulog na si Naru sa sofa. Sa labas , tumungo naman si Kai sa computer room upang alamin kung ano na ang balita sa Shell Shark gang. Tahimik syang nagcocomputer nang biglang may naalala syang bagay sa kanyang silid.

" _Nalimutan ko si Dronza at ang diskette, makuha nga…_ ", sambit ni Kai sa sarili sabay tumayo at lumisan sa lugar na yun. " Saan kaya natulog si Naru... ", naalala nya ang kaibigan na di nya nasabihan na pwede naman gamitin ang higaan nya sa pagpapahinga.

Pagpasok sa silid , nadatnan nya si Naru na natutulog sa may sofa. Napailing na lamang si Kai at natatawa.

" Si Naru talaga... Dapat di ka dito natutulog… sasakit ang likod mo... ", bulong ni Kai habang inalalayan si Naru papunta sa higaan nya. Hindi na nya inabala pa na gisingin ang kaibigan.

" Talagang pagod sya... " , nakangiting sambit ni Kai sa sarili habang pinagmamasdan ang natutulog na kaibigan.

Kinuha na nya si Dronza at ang diskette sa may kabinet at agad na umalis. Sa isang araw na yun, walang ginawa si Naru kundi ang magpahinga. Kinabukasan naglibot ang dalawa sa mansyon sa ikalawang palapag. Talagang pinakilala ni Kai si Naru sa lahat ng mga tauhan sa mansyon. Hindi lang yun, pinakita rin ni Kai ang ilang mga mahahalagang kwarto upang sa ganun ay di na maligaw si Naru at kahit papaano di na ito matakot mag-isa maggala sa loob ng mansyon. Ilang araw din nila ginagawa yon at kasabay nun ang unti-unting paggaling ng mga sugat ni Naru. Kasabay din ang ilang piraso ng mga nawawalang memorya ang unti-unting bumabalik kay Naru subalit di nya ito lubos na maintindihan at di nya rin ito nababanggit kahit kanino maging kay Kai. Habang nagdaraan ang mga araw ay unti-unti na rin nakakasanayan ni Naru ang tumira sa mansyon at lalo namang naging malapit si Naru kay Kai na para talagang nagtuturingan na ang dalawa bilang magkapatid. Binahagi rin ni Kai ang ilang alam nya sa beyblade kay Naru.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part Eight**

Makalipas ang tatlong buwan, nagdaraos ng pagtitipon ang pamilyang Hamazaki para sa kaarawan ni Kai. Madami ang dumalo at ang naturang handaan ay ginanap kinahapunan.

" Happy birthday, Kai! Regalo ko sa'yo… sana magustuhan mo... ", bati ni Naru sabay abot ng regalo kay Kai na sya naman tinanggap ng buong kagalakan.

" Salamat, Naru. Hwag kang mag-alala, kahit ano pa ang ibigay mo nagugustuhan ko ", tugon naman ni Kai. Ngumiti lamang si Naru sa narinig at mula sa kalayuan ay may napansin na ilang kabataang kalalakihan.

" Sinu-sino ang mga yun, Kai? ", agad na tanong ni Naru sabay turo sa direksyon nina Takao. Lumingon muna si Kai at halata sa kanya ang pagkabigla.

" Sina Takao, Max, Ray at Kenny!! Ang Blade Breakers ", nagagalak na nasabi ni Kai.

" Blade Breakers? Yun nanalo noon nakaraan taon sa World Beyblade Championship? Indi ko akalain na makikita ko sila ng personal... ", masayang sambit ni Naru.

" Oo, hawak namin ang unang pwesto mga apat na taon na… halika Naru, puntahan natin sila... ", anyaya ni Kai.

" Sige, gusto ko sila makita ng malapitan... ", masayang tugon nito. Lumapit sa isa't isa ang magkakaibigan.

" Hello, Kai! Long time no see!! ", sambit ni Max habang kumakaway sa papalapit na kaibigan.

" Kai!! Na-miss kita!! Kaming lahat ", ngising bati ni Takao sa kanya.

" Takao, malaki na talaga ang pinagbago mo... ", nakangiting ani ni Kai sa dating kasamahan.

" Nagbago nga sa physical na appearance pero yun ugali hindi... ", sabad naman ni Kenny.

" Professor naman!! Ray, yun alam mo na ", nakangising kinidatan ni Takao si Ray para sa regalo.

" Oo nga pala!! Regalo namin Kai mula sa Blade Breakers ", masayang inilabas ni Ray ang naturang regalo at agad na binigay kay Kai.

" Maraming salamat, guys!! Sya nga pala, ang kapatid ko si Naru... ", pakilala ni Kai sabay akbay kay Naru.

" Hello, Naru... ako pala si Takao Kinogu... Leader ng BladeBreakers. ", pakilala ni Takao at nakipagkamay na tinanggap naman ni Naru.

" Nice meeting you Takao... ", nakangiting sagot nya.

" Ray Gao, mula ako sa WTT dahil sa beyblade nakasama ako sa Blade Breakers… ", pakilala naman ni Ray na nakipagkamay rin sa kanya.

" Hi! Naru! I'm Max Misuhara at sa tabi ko ay si Kenny… ang tinatawag namin Professor, nice to meet you... ", pakilala naman ni Max at ngumiti lang din si Kenny sa kanya.

" Kinagagalak ko kayong makilala lahat… congrats sa inyong team... I'm very happy dahil nakita at nakausap ko kayo ng personal... ", namumulang tugon ni Naru sa lahat.

" Salamat Naru... wag kang mahiya sa amin... lalo na ikaw pala ang kapatid ni Kai... ", paliwanag ni Ray.

" Mukhang palakaibigan ka at di mayabang… di tulad ng isa dyan ", nakangising sabi ni Takao na walang ibang tinutukoy ay si Kai na mukhang tinamaan naman ang huli.

" Anong sabi mo Takao? ", tanong ni Kai. " Hwag mo ng pansinin si Takao, Kai ", awat ni Kenny sa dalawa.

" Hwag mo na akong pagtakpan, Professor!! Totoo naman ah, mas mabait si Naru kaysa kay Kai ", sambit ni Takao habang nakapikit pa.

" Ah ganun pala ah... ", ani ni Kai habang bigyan ng batok si Takao at agad na lumisan upang ihanda ang lugar na pagpwepwestuhan ng Blade Breakers.

" Arayyyyyyyy!! Para saan yun? Ang sakit nun ah? ", reklamo ni Takao sabay hawak sa ulo.

" Yan tuloy ang napala mo, bleh!! ", pang-aasar ni Kenny sa kanya. Napailing na lamang si Max at Ray sa kanila samantala lihim na napapatawa si Naru sa kanila.

" Tayo na nga, sumunod na tayo kay Kai... ", ani ni Max na syang kumuha ng atensyon ng lahat.

" May hinanda na lugar sa atin si Kai kaya halina na kayo ", anyaya ni Ray.

" Oo na, wow!! Ang daming pagkain ", natatakam na sambit ni Takao at agad na pumunta sa lugar ni Kai.

" Naku po! Heto na naman kami... ", napailing na tugon ni Kenny habang natatawa sina Ray, Max at Naru.

Tulad ng dati, talagang malakas kumain si Takao. Tuwang-tuwa syang pinagmamasdan ni Naru at ng lahat. Matapos kumain, pinagusapan nina Kai at Takao ang tungkol sa kani-kanilang mga beyblade.

" Takao, kumusta na ang Master Dragoon mo? ", tanong ni Kai kay Takao.

" Hindi na Master Dragoon ang tawag sa bey ko ngayon kundi Ultimate Dragoon na... ", paliwanag ni Takao.

" Kung ganun, pareho na ang antas ng ating mga beyblade... ", masayang nasambit ni Kai.

" Bakit di kayo maglaban ni Takao para magkaalaman... ", payo ni Ray.

" Oo nga naman... Tiyak gusto yan ng lahat... ", segunda ni Max.

" Isang bey battle? It's wonderful kung may magaganap dito... gusto ko talaga makakita ng personal na labanan... ", paliwanag naman ni Naru.

" Talaga Naru? Kung ganun, payag ako na makipaglaban sa'yo Takao... ", tugon ni Kai.

" O,sige ba... Ray, isa kang tagapamagitan ", sagot ni Takao.

" Okay, pero saan tayo maglalaban? ", tanong ni Ray.

" Di yan problema... Lolo... ", kaagad na tinawag ni Kai ang lolo upang magpaalam na may magaganap na friendly match ng mga bey. Lumapit naman ang duke at nagtanong.

" Bakit mahal kong apo? "

" Lo, magkakaroon kami ng match kailangan po namin ang stadium... ", sagot ni Kai.

" Ganun ba? Walang problema... ", sagot ng duke.

Umalis ito at tila may ibinulong sa isang katulong. Ilang sandali, sa isang bakanteng lugar sa bakuran ay nahawi ang lupa at mula dun ay lumitaw ang isang stadium. Agad na napalibutan ang lugar ng mga gustong manood.

" Sige, simulan na natin... Isang kapanabik-nabik na laban ang ating matutunghayan sa pagitan ni Kai at ni Takao ", panimula ni Ray na tila ginagaya nya ang announcer sa mga match na nasasalihan ng Blade Breakers. Talagang nagpalakpakan ang lahat.

" Galingan nyong dalawa!!Kai!! Takao!! Do your best!! ", sigaw ni Naru sa dalawa.

" Salamat Naru sa suporta... Gagalingan ko ang laban ko para sa iyo... manood ka ", sagot naman ni Kai.

" Salamat din Naru... Hwag kang mag-alala, di ako magpapatalo ", ani naman ni Takao.

" Okay? Sino kaya ang magwawagi, si Takao kaya o si Kai... malalaman natin yan… Bladers are you ready? ", tugon ni Ray.

" _Humanda ka, Takao!_ ", sambit ni Kai sa isip nya at naghanda na gayon din naman si Takao.

" _Galingan natin, Dragoon... _"

" Three…Two… One… Go… Shoot!! ", sigaw ni Ray na sya na rin simula ng laban.

Naging mainit ang naging laban at halos ang lahat ay tuwang-tuwa at nagsisigawan.

" Umaatake na po si Dragoon, ano kaya ang gagawin ng Dronza ni Kai? ", paglalahad ni Ray sa lahat.

" Ayos!! Dragoon attack!! ", utos ni Takao sa bey nya.

Tulad ng mga piling bladers di lang basta ang mga beyblade lamang ang nagsasalpukan kundi pati ang mga tinatawag din na holy beast na nakatira sa bawat bey.

" Sino kaya ang mananalo sa unang set… nagtatagisan na ng lakas ang dalawang bey ", masayang pagkwekwento ni Ray.

" Tatapusin ko na ito, Ultimate Frostic Dranzer GO!! ", sigaw ni Kai na syang litaw ng hitbeast nya.

" Ultimate Dragoon ATTACK!! ", sigaw rin ni Takao na tulad ni Kai ay lumitaw na rin ang hitbeast.

" Pareho na po nilang ginamit ang kani-kanilang mga winning skills. Kapana-panabik na po ang laban... ", turan ni Ray.

Ilang sandali nang itodo ng Dronza ang lakas nito, lumabas sa stadium ang bey ni Takao.

" Nanalo sa unang set si Kai.. Makakabawi kaya sa pangalawang set ang Dragoon ni Takao o tatapusin na ni Kai ang laban? Malalaman natin yan sa second set!! ", masayang paglalahad ni Ray na halos lahat ng manood ay nasisigawan dahil sa ganda ng laban.


	9. Chapter 9

**Part Nine**

" Max, ikaw naman... ", hiling ni Ray na tila napagod na sa ginagawa bilang tagapamagitan sa laban.

" Okay, ako na po ngayon ang tagapamagitan sa set na ito... kaya mga bladers are you ready? " tanong ni Max sa dalawa na syang posisyon naman ng dalawa.

" Three… Two… One… Gooooooooooooo!! ShoooooooTTTTTTTT!! ", panimula ni Max sa laban. Sa ikalawang pagkakataon, di nagpatalo si Takao. Talagang binigay nya ang lahat para manalo.

" Blue Dragoon Counter Attack ", utos ni Takao sa bey nya subalit di rin nagpadaig si Kai

" Laos na yan, Dronza!! Ice Blizzard!! "

" Tingnan lang natin, Ultimate Hurricane attack!! ", nakangising ani ni Takao. "

Ginamit na po ni Takao ang kanyang isa pang pinakamalakas na atake .. . Mananalo kaya si Takao? ", isang tanong ang nasabi ni Max habang ang lahat ng mga manonood ay tila natahimik dahil sa tindi ng laban.

" They're both great! Talagang karapat-dapat silang bladers… maging kayo rin... ", wala sa loob na nasabi ni Naru dahil kahit sya ramdam ang tindi ng laban sa pagitan ni Kai at Takao.

" Tama ka Naru... salamat sa papuri... ", nakangiting sagot ni Ray. " Ah, Ray... may itatanong ako sa iyo… magkagalit ba silang dalawa? ", tanong ni Naru dahil pansin nya ang mga seryosong impresyon sa dalawa.

" Hindi naman... Talagang ganyan lang sila sa isa't isa. ", paliwanag ni Ray sa kanya.

" Hwag kang mag-alala, Naru. Ang dalawang yan ang pinakamalakas na bladers sa aming grupo kaya naman bawat isa sa kanila ay di patatalo ", dagdag pa ni Kenny.

" Ganon ba? ", tanging nasabi ni Naru at sa isip nya " _Kaya pala panay ang sanay ni Kai _".

Ilang sandali, lumabas sa stadium ang bey ni Kai. Talagang mainit ang nangyaring laban.

" Nanalo po sa second set si Takao... Bawat isa ay may kaniya-kaniyang puntos na... Malalaman natin mamaya kung sion ang tatapos.. Professor ikaw naman... ", anyaya ni Max kay Kenny.

" O sige, Max! Magpahinga ka na ", tugon ni Kenny.

" Salamat, Professor!! ", nakangiting tugon ni Max at pagod na umupo sa silya malapit kay Naru.

" At ngayon, magsisimula na and third set… Hwag na natin patagalin ang set na ito… Bladers are you ready? ", kaagad na panimula ni Kenny.

" Takao, magkakaalaman na... ", sambit ni Kai sa katunggali.

" Kai, wag mo sana akong bibiguin... ", nakangiting tugon ni Takao sa kanya.

" Okay!! Three, two… one… GO!! Shoot!! ", sigaw ni Kenny na syang palatadaan na nagsisimula na ang laban.

" Yaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!! Go, Ultimate Dragoon!! ", sigaw ni Takao.

" Dronza!! ", ani naman ni Kai.

" Patindi na po ng patindi ang nangyayaring laban… sino kaya sa kanila ang mananalo... ", pagkwekwento ni Kenny sa lahat ng mga tao doon.

Lahat ay napatahimik dahil sa matinding tensyon sa pagitan ng dalawang magagaling na bladers. Matapos ang ilang matitinding salpukan, ang laban sa third set ay di masyadong nagtagal. Sa kabila ng mga paglabas ng mga hitbeast ng parehong bladers at naglaban… sa huli pareho pa ring lumabas sa stadium ang mga bey nina Takao at Kai.

" Naging patas po ang laban… Talagang pinakita na po ng mga bladers na ito ang kanilang lakas ng mga bey... ", pagtatapos ni Kenny.

" Friendly match… congrat's sa'yo Takao…", nakangiting sambit ni Kai habang nilalahad ang kamay kay Takao at ang huli ay tinanggap yun.

" Congrat's din Kai… Salamat sa naging laban natin… maulit sana ito... ", ani naman ni Takao.

" Sana nga ", sagot ni Kai. Lumapit sina Naru, Ray, Max at Kenny sa dalawa habang ang lahat ay nagpapalakpakan dahil sa nag-enjoy ang lahat sa panood ng laban.

" Masaya ka ba sa naging laban namin Naru? ", tanong ni Kai sa kaibigan.

" Oo, Kai! Congrat's sa inyong dalawa.. parehas kayong mahuhusay na bladers ", bati ni Naru sa dalawa.

" Salamat Naru... Talagang mahirap kalaban si Kai hehehe... ", pag-amin ni Takao sa kanya.

" Aba nakakapagod din pala ang maging announcer… mahirap pala talagang gayahin yun tagapamagitan sa match!! Ha! Ha! Ha! ", tawang tawa na pag-amin ni Ray.

" Oo nga, Ray! Nakakapaos... hehehe ", pagsang-ayon ni Max.

" Halina na kayo… maraming mga babae dyan na naghihintay lang na sila'y anyayahan isayaw... bakit away nyong subukan… You must enjoy this night, guys ", payo ni Kai sa lahat.

" Talaga? Eh, di tayo na Takao!! Maglibut-libot tayo sa paligid ", naeexcite na sabi ni Kenny habang hila-hila si Takao.

" Professor naman!! Ayaw ko nga… ", tutol ni Takao upang pigilan ang gusto ng kaibigan.

" Tama nga naman si Kai, magpakasaya dapat tayo rito dahil kaarawan ngayon ng isang member ng Blade Breakers, di ba Max? ", tugon ni Ray sa lahat.

" Sya nga naman, tayo na… ", pagkasabi'y lumingon muna si Max kina Kai at Naru. " Sige ha, magkita na lang tayo mamaya..", paalam ni Max sa dalawa.

" Yup, have a nice night to all of you, team! ", ani ni Kai.

" Salamat!! ", halos sabay-sabay na sabi ng Blade Breakers sa kanya. Nang di na makita sina Takao at iba pa, bumaling ang paningin ni Kai kay Naru.

" Kai, bakit mo sinabi na magkapatid tayo? ", nacucurious na tanong ni Naru sa kanya.

" Ha? Bakit di ka ba masaya dahil sinabi ko yun ? ", nakangiting tanong ni Kai.

" Masaya naman... pero bakit nga? Gusto ko malaman ang dahilan... ", pangungulit ni Naru.

" Hmmm, gusto ko lang at saka Naru kapag nalakad na ni Lolo ang mga papeles mo magiging kapamilya ka na rin namin... ", paliwanag ni Kai.

" Ganon ba? ", sagot ni Naru na sa pinakaloob-looban nya ay masaya sya sapagkat mararanasan na nyang magkaroon ng kapatid. " Saan pala tayo at ano na ang gagawin natin ? ", masiglang tanong ni Naru sa kanya.

" Makikipagsayaw tayo sa mga babae... ", nakangising sagot ni Kai.

" Ano?! Pero di ako sanay, eh ", nangangatal na sagot ni Naru subalit agad syang hinila ni Kai

" Masasanay ka rin, halika na... "

Sabay nilang niligid ang bakuran hanggang sa may natyempuhan silang mga dalaga at agad silang lumapit.

" Hi, magandang gabi binibini!! Mukhang wala ka naman gingawa… kung mararapatin mo nais sana kitang isayaw... ", romantikong pag-anyaya ni Kai sa isang dalaga na di rin naman sya binigong pagbigyan.

" Nakakahiya naman... makikipagsayaw ako sa isang anak ng duke. ", namumulang sambit ng dalaga.

" Wag ka ng mahiya... ", ani ni Kai at tumingin kay Naru. " Sige na, Naru... Makipagsayaw ka na rin… ", nakangising sabi ni Kai.

" Pero Kai! A-ano… kasi... ", nahihiyang sagot ni Naru.

" Good luck na lang sa'yo… See you later... I know you can do it... ", dagdag pa ni Kai na ngumiti ng nakakaloko habang papaalis.

" Kai!! " pahabol ni Naru subalit di na lang nya itinuloy dahil ayaw naman nya sirain ang gabi ng kaibigan kaya lumingon na lang sya sa isang dalaga. " _Bahala na nga..._ ", nanhihina nya bulong sa sarili habang kinakabahan syang lumalapit sa kinaroroonan ng dalaga.

" Ah, magandang gabi... miss!… kwan kasi… ano... ", namumula at nangangatal na pagkakasabi ni Naru sa babae na sa sandaling iyon ay napapangiti sa kanya ang huli.

" Bakit? May maitutulong ba ako sa iyo ? ", tanong nito. Halatang kinakabahan si Naru subalit sinabi na lang nya sa isip " _Kaya mo yan!! Don't be so shy!! _".

" Pwede ba kitang maisayaw? ", lakas loob na nasabi rin ni Naru.

" Ah, sure... wala naman din akong ginagawa... thank you sa pag-anyaya ", sagot nito.

Ngumiti ng bahagya si Naru at inalalayang tumayo ang babae. Tumungo sila sa lugar ng mga taong sumayaw at nakita ni Kai ang kaibigan na may kasayaw na rin na babae sa wakas.

" _Hay, sabi ko na nga... magagawa nya... I'm very proud of you Naru_ ", nangingiting sambit ni Kai sa isip.


	10. Chapter 10

**Part Ten**

Balik naman kina Naru, agad na tinanong nito ang pangalan ng dalaga na kasayaw nya.

" Uhm, miss maari ko bang malaman kung ano ang pangalan mo ? ", tanong ni Naru na sa pagkakataon na yun ay kalmante na sya.

" Ako si Yazumi Tenjou…di ba ikaw si Naru Roumiji? ", nakangiting paglilinaw ni Yazumi.

" Oo, di ko alam na kilala mo na pala ako, Ms. Yazumi ", sagot ni Naru.

" Kanina di kita namukhaan pero habang pinagmamasdan kita kanina alam ko na nakita na kita sa telebisyon noon… at di nga ako nagkamali ikaw ang anak ng mga sikat na scientist na Roumiji… ", masayang pagkwekwento ni Yazumi.

" Talaga? Hindi ako makapaniwala… Salamat pala sa pagpaunlak mo sa paanyaya ko... ", sagot ni Naru na di maiwasan di ngumiti sa kasayaw.

" Wala yun.. .karangalan ko ang makasayaw ang isang kilalang tao ", saot naman ni Yazumi habang naglalaro sa isip ang ideya na " _Gwapo nga pala talga si Naru sa personal_".

Sa kabilang dako naman kina Kai at sa kasayaw nya, parehong nag-uusap sa ilang bagay ang dalawa.

" Salamat dahil naisayaw kita ngayong gabi... Ms. Miara ", tugon ni Kai habang umiiling na sumagot si Miara

" Okay lang, lalo na sa isang tulad mo na Hamazaki... isa itong karangalan para sa akin.."

" Ganon ba? Karangalan ko din ang makasayaw ang isang magandang babae tulad mo ngayong gabi ", nakangiting amin ni Kai sa kaharap.

" Ikaw talaga... ", namumulang nasabi ni Miara.

" Ganito talaga ako, pagpasensyahan mo na... ", sagot ni Kai.

Masaya si Kai sa kanyang naging kaarawan. Dumating ang Blade Breakers, nakasalamuha na ni Naru sa mga babae at sa huli nakilala pa nya si Miara. Mabilis lumipas ang oras at dumating ang sandali na isa-isa ng nagpapaalam ang mga bisita ni Kai kabilang na ang Blade Breakers.

" Kai, Naru, salamat sa lahat!! Talagang nag-enjoy kami sa kaarawan mo... ", ani ni Takao.

" Happy birthday Kai… sana maulit muli ito... ", tugon naman ni Ray.

" Paalam na sa inyong dalawa… maraming salamat ulit... ", paalam ni Max.

" Magkita na lang tayo ulit sa susunod na beybalde tournament... Kai... hanggang sa muli ", paalala at paalam ni Kenny.

" Oo, asahan nyo ako! Salamat sa pagdalo at sa regalo team... Ingat kayo ", masayang nasabi ni Kai.

Tumango lamang ang Blade Breakers at saka umalis sa naturang lugar. Ilang sandali pa,sumunod na rin nagpaalam ang mga dalagang nakasayaw ng dalawa.

" Aalis na rin ba kayo? ", tanong ni Kai.

" Oo, pasensya na... hindi kasi kami maaring magpagabi... goodbye to both of you ", paalam ni Miara.

" Goodbye... ah, Miara wala ba dyan… alam mo na... ", nakangising tugon ni Kai habang tinuturo ang pisngi.

" Ikaw talaga, ang pilyo... ", nangingiting sambit ni Miara subalit pinagbigyan na rin ang hiling ni Kai kaya hinalikan nya ito sa pisngi.

" Salamat sa lahat... Happy birthday ulit sa'yo Kai ", pahabol pa ni Miara. Ganun din kay Naru, subalit kusa na rin naman sya binigayan ni Yazumi ng good night kiss sa pisngi at tulad ni Miara nagpaalam na rin sya at nagpasalamat.

" Maraming salamat din sa'yo Ms. Yazumi. Sana magkita pa tayo ulit... Ingat kayo sa pag-uwi... ", ani ni Naru at sabay na ang dalawang dalaga sa paglisan sa lugar na yun.

Matapos nun ay nagdesisyon ang dalawa na pumasok na sa mansyon subalit ilang saglit lang din ay lumabas si Naru sapagkat paalam nya kay Kai ay may nalimutan sya sa hardin na kailangan nyang kunin. Lumipas na ang isang oras subalit di pa rin nakakabalik si Naru sa loob. Sa pagkakataon na yun wala na mga bisita sa labas at ang lahat ng pamilya Hamazaki ay nasa loob na ng mansyon. Hindi pa nila napansin yun nang di pa nagtanong si Belldandy kay Kai.

" Oh, nasaan na pala si Naru, Kai? ", nagtatakang tanong ni Belldandy dahil ang alam nya laging kasama ni Kai si Naru mula pa kanina.

" Po? ", gulat na nasabi lamang ni Kai subalit pati rin sya ay nagtataka dahil mula pa kanina ay di pa bumabalik ang kaibigan.

" Wala pa ba sya? Baka nasa kwarto na si Naru at nagpapahinga ", kalmanteng tugon ni Aya na nagbabakasakaling natutulog na ang bata. Subalit napag-alaman ng lahat na wala sa kwarto ni sa loob ng mansyon si Naru kaya lalong di mapakali si Kai.

" Kai, nagpaalam ba sya sa'yo? ", tanong ni Skuld sa pamangkin.

" Kanina nagpaalam sya sa akin na lalabas muna sya sandali dahil may nakalimutan daw syang kunin sa labas... pero nakakapagtaka na aabutin sya ng ganito katagal ", nag-aalalang sagot ni Kai.

" Kinakabahan ako... kung may kukunin man sya sa labas hindi dapat ganito katagal… Noguhu, Yaturo pakitingnan at pakitanong sa lahat ng mga katulong kung nakita nila si Naru sa labas ", utos ni Urd na agad naman sumunod ang dalawa.

" Hindi na rin makakagala si Naru dahil malalim na ang gabi at alam naman natin na mahina ang katawan nya sa lamig ", paliwanag naman ni Aya.

Ilang sandali pa bumalik na ang dalawang katiwala at nag-ulat kay Urd.

" Master, wala po si young Master Naru sa labas o kahit sa loob ng mansyon... ", tugon ni Noguhu.

" Master, tanging ito lamang po ang nakita ng ating mag tauhan sa labas ", sabay bigay ni Yaturo sa kamay ni Urd ang isang pendant at jacket.

" Kay Naru yan... ", tanging gulat na naibulalas ni Kai habang mahigpit na hinawak ang regalo na bigay sa kanya ni Naru.

" Isa lang ibig sabihin nito… may nakapasok sa teretoryo natin na nagpanggap na bisita at ayoko man isipin mukhang dinukot nila si Naru ", kutob na nasabi ni Aya sa lahat.

Hindi na tumugon si Kai dahil hindi sya makapaniwala na ilalayo pa sa kanya ang malapit na kaibigan sa mismo pa nyang kaarawan.

" _Naru, sino ang dumukot sa'yo.. kung alam ko lang na ganito hindi na sana kita pinayagan lumabas mag-isa..._ ", naiinis na nasambit ni Kai sa isip.


	11. Chapter 11

**Part Eleven**

Samantala sa kalagayan ni Naru sa kamay ng mga hindi kilalang mga lalake sa loob ng sasakyan, wala syang kamalay-malay na inilalayo na sya sa teretoryo ng mga Hamazaki.

" Madali lang pala ang pinapagawa sa atin ni Boss ", ani ng isang lalake na hawak ang walang malay na si Naru.

" Tama ka, tyempuhan lang natin at ayon ganun lang kadali… mabuti na lang hindi sya nanlaban kaya naiwasan natin na sya ay masaktan ", nangingiting turan ng isa habang nagmamaneho ng sasakyan.

" Kailangan makalayo na tayo maigi dito kaya bilisan mo dyan... ", inip na sabi ng lalake na may hawak kay Naru sa kasamahang nagmamaneho.

" Oo na, alam kong inaantay na ni Boss ang pagdating ng batang yan ", natatawang turan nito.

Dahil sa mabilis na pagpapatakbo ng sasakyan, nakarating agad sa liblib na lugar ang mga lalake yun at agad na pumasok sa isang lumang laboratoryo buhat-buhat si Naru paloob. At mula sa isang madilim na sulok, nagsalita ang isang di masyadong katandaang lalake.

" Sya na ba yan? ", paglilinaw nito sa dalawa .

" Opo, sya ang bata na nasa larawan na binigay nyo sa amin, Boss... Hindi kami maaring magkamali... ", sagot ng isa.

" Kung ganun, magaling ang ginawa ninyo… pakidala ang batang yan sa silid na nilaan ko sa kanya... ang isa sa inyo kunin nyo na itong pabuya ko... ", utos nito sa dalawa na agad naman syang sinunod. Matapos magawa ang pinag-uutos ay agad na umalis ang dalawang lalake." _Sa wakas, napasaakin din ang batang yun… alam kong malaki ang magiging bahagi nya sa plano… minarapat ko pang patayin ang mga magulang nya makuha ko lang sya_", nangingiting sambit nito sa isip habang tumutungo sa silid na pinagdalhan kay Naru.

Mula sa may bintana pinagmasdan nito ang walang malay na bata at nagdesisyon pumasok sa loob ng silid. Umupo sya sa tabi nito at matiim na pinagmasdan si Naru.

" Hindi nga sila nagkamali sa pagkuha sa'yo, Naru... Nagpapasalamat ako dahil hindi ako nagsisisi na tulungan ang mga magulang mo na buhayin ka... ni hindi ko rin akalain na darating ang panahon na magagamit kita sa plano ko... ", tanging nasabi ni Chiaki, ang Boss na tinatawag ng dalawang lalake, habang dahan-dahan hinihimas ng kanang kamay ang buhok ni Naru. " Alam kong tututol ang mag-asawang Roumiji na gawin kitang kasangkapan sa paghihiganti ko sa tunay mong ama… Nataku Hamazaki... Pagbabayaran ng magaling mong ama ang pagpaslang nya sa kapatid ko at ikaw ang magpapalasap ng sakit na yun sa kanya… Humanda ka Aya ", ngitngit na nasabi ni Chiaki sa isip na agad rin naman tumayo at umalis sa silid.

Kinaumagahan, nagising si Naru na masakit ang ulo at nanghihina ng todo sa di nya malaman dahilan. Kinabigla rin nya na mamulat sa kakaibang kwarto na alam nya ay di pa nya nakikita sa may mansyon.

" Nasaan na ba ako? ", nanghihinang tanong ni Naru sa sarili at ilang sandali ay naalala nya ang nangyari kagabi. " _Oo nga pala... naalala ko na nagpaalam ako kay Kai na may kukunin sa labas subalit pabalik na ako nun nang may dalawang lalake ang lumapit sa akin… tapos… ano na ba ang nangyari nun? _", naguguluhan pag-aalala ni Naru sa isip subalit kinabigla nya ang pagbukas ng pinto at pagbungad sa kanya ng hindi katandaang lalake.

" Gising ka na pala, magandang umaga sa iyo, Naru! ", bati ni Chiaki sa kanya.

" Sino po kayo? N-Nasaan po ako? Si Kai? Asan na yun kaibigan ko? ", natatakot na tuloy-tuloy na tanong ni Naru kay Chiaki.

" Wala ang taong hinahanap mo dito na nagngangalang Kai… dahil ikaw ay nasa laboratoryo ko… ako si Chiaki Sakibara… ", pagpapakilala ni Chiaki sa bata.

" Ano pong kailangan nyo sa akin? Bakit po ako nandito? ", naguguluhan tanong muli ni Naru. Ngumiti lang ng bahagya si Chiaki habang papalapit sa kinaroroonan nya.

" Isa kang half-human at half-machine… isang matagumpay na experimento namin ng mga magulang mo na sina Kenji at Natsumi… sayang naman kung di mapapakinabangan ang isang katulad mo... ", paliwanag ni Chiaki.

" Kilala mo sina Mama at Papa? Anong matagumpay na experimento? Oo, alam kong di ako pangkaraniwang bata pero ano ba ang alam mo? ", lalong naguguluhan si Naru sa kanyang narinig.

" Tulad ng sabi ko… kasamahan ako ng mga magulang mo… hmm, subalit alam kung di sila papayag sa magiging plano ko kaya kailangan ko muna silang ipaligpit na dalawa... ", nangingiting sagot ni Chiaki. Nang marinig yun ni Naru, di nya mapigilan hindi magalit sa lalake.

" Kung ganun, ikaw ang ulo ng lahat ng mga krimen na nangyari sa akin pamilya... napakasama mo!! Bakit mo nagawa kina Mama at Papa yun!! Halimaw ka!! ", sigaw ni Naru na hindi nya napigilan ang sarili na di umiyak at akma na nya sanang aatakehin ang salarin subalit agad sya pinigilan nito sa pamamagitan ng paghawak sa parehong braso nya.

" Tumigil ka! Ito ang pakatandaan mo bata, dapat mo silang kamuhian sapagkat sila ang naging dahilan kung bakit napahiwalay ka sa iyong totoong magulang... naiintindihan mo ba? Kaya kung ako sa'yo hindi na ako mag-aalinlangan pa na maging kasangkapan ko... dahil parehas lang tayo nasaktan dahil sa makamundong kagustuhan ng ibang tao ", galit na nasabi ni Chiaki sa bata habang mahigpit na hinahawakan pa rin ang braso ni Naru.

Sa pagkakataon yun halong pagkagulat at pagkalito ang nadarama ni Naru. Hindi nya tuloy mapigilan alamin ang katotohanan mula sa kaharap nya.

" Anong... ibig mong sabihin na totoong magulang? Sino ka ba talaga? Anong nalalaman mo? Sabihin mo sa akin lahat!! Matagal na kong nanaginip na mga bagay-bagay na kahit ang sarili ko hindi ko maintindihan... parang awa mo na ginoo, sabihin mo lahat ng mga alam mo ", nagmamaka-awang sambit ni Naru na tila interesado na syang alamin ang buong katotohanan at nalimutan na nya ang nakaraan naging emosyon nya para sa kaharap.

" Panahon na para malaman mo na hindi ka talagang tunay na anak nina Kenji... Alam mo ba isa kang Hamazaki subalit kahit isa sa kanila hindi ka nila matanggap-tanggap sapagkat di ninanais ng tunay mong magulang na maging cyborg ka para mabuhay... Sakitin ka, Nataku… subalit sa pinaiiral ng mga tunay mong magulang isa lang ang ibig nila sabihin… ang mamatay ka na… kaya nga inilayo ka namin nina Kenji at Natsumi dahil kahit naging matagumpay ang naging operasyon mo... hindi ka pa rin matatanggap ng mga Hamazaki... hindi mo mararamdaman na may pamilyang nagmamahal sa'yo kahit pa hiniling mo na maging cyborg ka para sa kanila... ", pag-amin ni Chiaki sa kanya.

Halatang nagulat nang husto si Naru sa narinig... isa pala syang Hamazaki at ngayon naiintindihan na nya kung bakit ang mga lugar sa mansyon ay pamilyar na sa kanya at kung bakit panay banggit ang pamilyang Hamazaki na kamukha nya ang pumanaw nilang pamangkin na kakambal ni Kai.

" Isa akong... Hamazaki… pero bakit wala akong matandaan? ", wala sa sarili at naluluhang nasabi ni Naru habang nakatingin kay Chiaki.

" Wag kang mag-alala bata… aalisin ko sa sistema mo ang naghaharang sa mga nakaraang memorya mo... Magtiwala ka lang sa akin... Nataku... ", nakangiting sagot ni Chiaki sa kanya habang unti-unti nya ulit inihihiga sa kama ang wala sa sariling si Naru. " Matulog ka na ulit... at ipaubaya mo na ang lahat sa akin...", bulong nito sa bata habang unti-unting pinipikit na ng huli ang kanyang mga mata.

" _Malalaman mo na ang lahat ng mga masasakit na alaala na matagal na sa'yong pinagkait nina Kenji at Natsumi... lalo na sa mga Hamazaki... hindi na ako mahihirapan pasunurin ka sa mga gusto ko... Nataku Hamazaki_ ", bulong ni Chiaki sa sarili dahil alam nya na sa oras na malaman ng bata ang lahat poot at paghihiganti ang mararamdaman nito at di na sya makapaghihintay na mangyari ang inaasam-asam na tagpo sa buhay ni Aya.

Agad nyang binuhat si Naru patungo sa kanyang laboratoryo at inutusan ang ilang tauhan na gawin ang mga nais nya sa bata. Hindi na sya nag-aksaya pa ng panahon. Samantala sa mansyon ng mga Hamazaki, nalaman ni Duke Takeshi ang pagkawala ni Naru kaya sa may sala nagtipon-tipon ang lahat subalit hindi kasama si Kai sapagkat kinulong nya ang sarili sa silid nito.

" Ano?! Kagabi pa nawawala si Naru? ", gulat na gulat na tugon ni Duke Takeshi.

" Opo, sabi ni Kai lumabas lang si Naru upang may kunin na gamit subalit kahit mga tauhan natin ay di na sya mahanap at makita ", paliwanag ni Belldandy.

" Nasaan si Kai? ", tanong kaagad ni Duke Takeshi.

" Nasa kwarto nya po nagkukulong sa sarili dahil sa nangyari… kanina pa sya di lumalabas… marahil sinisisi nya ang sarili dahil hinayaan lang nya mag-isang lumabas si Naru ", sagot naman ni Urd.

" Marahil nga… Tiyak na di uuwi si Naru sa kanila dahil alam nya na nanganganib ang buhay nya doon... ", tanging nasabi ng duke subalit kaagad na nagbigay ng saloobin si Urd.

" Hindi nga talaga sya umuwi sapagkat tanging jacket at itong pendant lamang ang nakita nina Yaturo sa labas na alam naman nating di magagawa ni Naru ang maggala na walang suot na jacket. ", turan ni Skuld.

" Kung ganun isa lang ang naiisip ko… may dumukot sa kanya at sinamantala nila na may okasyon sa ating nasasakupan ", ideyang naisip ni Duke Takeshi na sinang-ayunan naman ni Aya.

" Yan din po ang naiisip ko ama… marahil pinaniwala nila tayo na sa tatlong buwan na yun ay di na nila pagtatangkaan pa si Naru subalit nagkamali tayo... ", sagot ni Aya.

" Pero ang pinagtataka ko lang… ano ba talaga ang kailangan nila sa batang yun at tila pinagiinitan sya? ", naguguluhang tanong ni Urd. Napatahimik ng bahagya si Duke Takeshi at maging sina Aya, Skuld at Belldandy.

" Aya, tawagin ang ilang tauhan at utusan na magkaroon ng malawakan paghahanap kay Naru... ", tanging nasabi ni Duke Takeshi.

" Skuld, sumunod ka sa akin ", utos naman niya kay Skuld na sya rin naman sunod nya sa umalis ng duke.

Sa silid naman ni Kai, malungkot na nakahiga pa rin sya sa kanyang kama at laging inaalala ang presensya ng kaibigan sa oras na yun hanggang sa naalala nya na di pa pala nya nabubuksan ang regalo na binigay sa kanya ni Naru.

" Ano kaya ang laman nito ? ", tanging naitanong ni Kai sa sarili habang binubuksan ang naturang bagay.

Napangiti na lamang sya nang malaman nya na isa pala itong kapares na kwintas sa nakita nya kagabi na binigay ni Yaturo sa kanyang ina kasama ang jacket.

" _Kung ganun, tama si Papa kagabi… marahil nga… may dumukot sa kanya… Naru, sana ayos ka lang_ ", malungkot na naibulong ni Kai sa sarili.

Napag-alaman nya nang lumabas sya sa kanyang silid na nagkaroon ng malawakan paghahanap kay Naru, na hindi lang pala sya ang nag-aalala kundi halos buong pamilya ng Hamazaki. Mabilis na lumipas ang mga araw subalit dumating na sa puntong nawawalan na halos ng pag-asa ang lahat sapagkat matagal na silang naghahanap subalit ni anino o bakas ni Naru ay hindi nila nakikita.


	12. Chapter 12

**Part Twelve**

Dumating na rin ang araw ng kaarawan ni Aya kaya pansamantala itinigil ang nasabing paghahanap upang paghandaan naman ang okasyon para sa ama ni Kai. Sa kabilang dako naman, tagumpay na nakontrol na ni Chiaki ang buong kaisipan at sistema ni Nataku, tulad ng inaasahan sa isang cyborg madali itong paamuhin at pasunurin dahil ginamit ni Chiaki ang lahat ng mga masasakit na alaala ni Nataku noon nakaraan sampung taon.

" Tapos na… Humanda kayo mga Hamazaki sa aming pinagsamang lakas namin ni Nataku. Matitikman nyo ang pait ng amin paghihiganti!! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! ", sambit ni Chiaki habang humahalakhak ng malakas.

" Handa na po ang lahat, Boss! ", sabi ng assistant nya.

" Salamat, bumangon at gumising ka, pinalakas na Nataku!! ", utos ni Chiaki habang unti-unting bumubukas ang isang lugar na pinaglagyan ni Nataku. " Ikaw na ngayon ang pinaka-perpekto at pinakamalakas na cyborg… iparamdam mo sa lahat na nagkamali sila sa iniisip nila sa iyo… Nataku!", nangingiting tugon ni Chiaki sa bagong gising na cyborg.

Malaki ang naging pagbabago ni Naru. Hindi na ito ang dating maamo at mahiyaing si Naru na nakilala ng lahat kundi sya na ngayon ang may mga matatalim na mata na halata sa buong katauhan nya ang uhaw sa paghihiganti at poot. Maliban dun ay binago rin ni Chiaki ang battle suit ni Nataku na kung noon una ay kulay pula ito na gawa ni Natsumi upang makapagprotekta ng tao ngayon ay kulay itim na sumisimbolo sa kamatayan ng lahat.

" Ano ang plano mo ngayon mahal kong Nataku? Anong ang misyon mo? ", tanong ni Chiaki sa bata.

" Ang patayin ang lahat ng mga may kasalanan sa akin… patitikimin ko sila ng aking lakas... ", mapait na tonong sagot ni Nataku sa kanya.

" Magaling, Nataku! Ngayon pinahihintulutan kitang gawin ang lahat ng mga nais mo... dahil malaya ka na... ", masayang tugon ni Chiaki sa kanya na agad naman din sumunod si Nataku sa kanya at iniwan na ang laboratoryo. Pagkaalis ni Nataku nag-usap ang dalawa.

" Tagumpay po kayo, Boss! ", ani ng assistant nya.

" Tama ka, sa mga gagawin ni Nataku kasama na dun ang paghihiganti ko… hindi ko na sya dapat pang utusan na lusubin ang mga Hamazaki dahil sya na mismo ang gagawa nun... yan ang isa sa pinagkaiba ni Nataku sa ibang cyborg… kaya nyang makapag-isip sa sarili nya sapagkat kalahating tao at makina sya... ", pagpaliwanag ni Chiaki sa katabi.

" Kaarawan ngayon ng kanyang ama , tama po ba? Hindi po ba kayo pupunta dun? ", tanong ng assistant nya.

" Pupunta ako mamaya dahil kami ang dapat magtuos ni Aya ", tugon nya dito.

Samantala, sa mansyon abala ang lahat sa paghahanda sa pagtitipon para sa kaarawan ni Aya. Hindi sinasadyang naitanong ni Kai sa ama kung ano ba ang okasyon at bakit halos lahat ng tao ay abala.

" Para saan po ba ang paghahanda na ito, ama ? May importanteng tao po bang darating? ", tanong ni Kai.

" Kai nalimutan mo na ba? Na may nagcecelebrate ng kanyang kaarawan ngayon... ",nakangiting sambit ni Aya sa anak na tila nakalimot ata ng bahagya.

" Sino po? Si Tita Skuld po ba o si Lolo Takeshi? Hindi ba malayo pa yun? ", takang tanong ulit ni Kai.

" Hay… talagang nalimutan mo na, nasa tabi mo lang , anak ", nagtatampong sagot ni Aya. Lumingon pa muna nun si Kai at nang mapansin na ang tanging katabi nya sa oras na yun ay ang ama lamang nya.

" Kayo pala ang may kaarawan Papa! Sorry po… nalimutan ko yun mahalagang araw ng kaarawan nyo… Sorry po ", nahihiyang pagpapasensya ni Kai.

" Okey lang yun, anak… naiintindihan naman kita… maraming gumugulo sa isip mo nitong nakaraan mga araw… tama ba ako? Si Naru ba? ", tanong ni Aya sa anak na halatang malaki ang pinagbago nito simula nang mahiwalay si Naru kay Kai.

" Opo, nasanay kasi ako na lagi ko syang kasama at nasa tabi ko. Nang mawala si Nataku, puro beyblade na lang inaatupag ko, pero nagbago ang lahat ng makilala ko si Naru, ama… nagkaroon ako ng ibang interest bukod sa beyblade… malaki ang nagawa nya sa pagkatao ko ama...", malungkot na paglalahad ni Kai.

" Napansin ko nga yan… malaki ang naging bahagi ni Naru sa iyong buhay na halos ay katulad ni Nataku na ginagawa nya sa iyo dati..", pansin ni Aya.

" Hmm… alam nyo po ama, tinuturing ko na syang kapatid. Mula kasi sa buhok, mata, ugali at buong katangian ni Nazru ay kahawig nya talaga si Nataku pwera lang sa braso… indi ako sigurado kung ano ba talaga ang nasa likod ng wrist band na yun.. ayaw ko man isipin na isang birth mark yun na katulad ng sa kakambal ko ", ani ni Kai.

" Naalala ko tuloy yun mga araw na dumating kayo ni Nataku sa buhay namin ng Mama mo… ", pagbabalik tanaw ni Aya sa nakaraan.

-- Flashback--

Sa ospital, walang ginawa si Aya kundi ang maglakad ng maglakad dahil sa di sya mapakali na kinapansin naman ni Duke Takeshi.

" Kinakabahan ako... ", tanging nasabi ni Aya sa ama.

" Hwag kang kabahan, magtiwala ka kay Urd alam kong matapang syang babae... ", pagpapakalmante ni Duke Takeshi sa anak. Paglipas ng ilang sandali, lumabas na mula sa silid ang doktor.

" Dok, kumusta ang asawa ko? Nakaraos na ba? ", alalang-alalang tanong ni Aya dito.

" Don't worry, Sir! You're wife is fine and she delivered two healthy baby boys. Congratulations!! You can now visit her ", ani ng doktor sa kanila.

" Salamat… sabi ko naman sa'yo magiging maayos lang ang lahat ", ani ng duke habang inakbayan ang anak paloob sa kwarto. Pagkapasok sa loob, gising na si Urd at nasa tabi lang nya ang mga sanggol.

" Papa, Aya… tingnan nyo ", masayang anyaya ni Urd sa mag-ama upang makita ang dalawang sanggol.

" Oo, Urd… Sinabi ng doktor na kambal ang anak nyo… Congrat's ", ani naman ng duke. Kinuha naman ni Aya ang sanggol na may pulang buhok at dahan-dahan nyang kinarga ito sa kanyang bisig.

" Ang cute naman ng baby ko… tiyak magugustuhan nyo ang ipapangalan ko sa kanya… mula sa isang pantas… Nataku ", tugon ni Aya sa dalawa.

" Magandang pangalan, mahal ko.. Alam mo mana sa'yo ang isang yan di ba po Papa? ", nakangiting sambit ni Urd.

" Tama ka, at ang isa naman ay mana sa'yo Urd… Ano pala ang ipapangalan mo sa isa ", taong ni Duke Takeshi.

" Kai, ang naisip kong pangalan… isang pangalan na nagbibigay lakas at tibay ng kalooban…", pagpaliwanag ni Urd.

" Mahusay talaga kayo magbigay ng pangalan,sandali lang… kailangan mabinyagan agad sila… ", payo ng duke.

" Plano ko po makalipas ang dalawang buwan… nais kong isabay sa inyo kaarawan Papa ", nakangiting sambit ni Aya sa ama.

" Ikararangal ko na makasabay sa pagdiriwang ng kaarawan ko ang binyag ng aking mga apo..", natutuwang sambit ng duke sa dalawa.

Tulad ng napagpasyahan, makalipas ang dalawang buwan sa mismong kaarawan ng duke ginanap ang binyag ng mga anak nina Urd at Aya. Malaking pagdiriwang ang naganap sa mansyon ng mga Hamazaki at lubos ang kasiyahan ng lahat. Mabilis lumipas ang mga araw, pagkalipas ng limang taon lumaki naman ng malusog at masigla ang dalawa- sina Kai at Nataku.

" Kai! Nataku! Pumarito kayo sandali... ", hiling ni Duke Takeshi sa dalawang apo nya.

" Opo, Lolo! Andyan na po kami! ", sabay na pagkasabi ng dalwa at parehong tumatakbo patungo sa kanya.

" Ano ba ang mga pinagkakaabalahan ng mga cute kong mga apo ? ", tanong ng duke sa dalawa. " Naglalaro po kami Lolo sa may hardin, di ba Nataku? ", pagkwekwento ni Kai.

" Yup, bakit nyo nga po pala kami pinatawag Lolo? ", nagtatakang tanong ni Nataku. Mula sa may kabinet kinuha ni Duke Takeshi ang dalawang nakabalot na kahon at ibinigay sa dalawa.

" Para ibigay ito sa inyo sa inyong nalalapit na kaarawan... ", masayang ani ni Duke Takeshi.

" Oo nga pala, malapit na ang kaarawan natin Kai, Salamat po Lolo ", masayang sabi ni Nataku habang tinanggap ang regalo mula sa duke.

" Salamat po! Ano kaya laman nito? Pwede na po ba namin buksan ", paalam ni Kai habang inalog-alog ang hawak na regalo.

" Hindi pa pwede, di na exciting kung bubuksan nyo na yan ngayon… sa kaarawan nyo na lang... ", payo ng nangingiting duke sa dalawa.

" Ay! Ang daya naman… hmmm… curious talaga ako sa laman nito… ", tugon ni Kai.

" Oo nga eh… gusto ko na talaga dumating yun araw ng birthday natin... ", masayang sambit ni Nataku.

Natutuwang pinagmasdan ng duke ang dalawang apo nya na talagang excited nang buksan ang mga binigay nyang regalo. Sa mismong kaarawan ng dalawa, agad na tumungo sina Kai at Nataku sa kwarto nila at agad na pinagkukuha ang mga regalo lalo na dun sa binigay ng lolo nila.

" Sa wakas, mabubuksan ko na!! He-he-he ", masayang sambit ni Kai.

" Tama ka, sabay tayo magbukas ah...1! 2! 3! Bukas!! ", sabi ni Nataku sabay bukas ng kani-kanilang mga regalo.

Mga damit na terno pala ang laman ng regalo at tulad ng inaasahan nagustuhan ng dalawa ang munting regalo na yun mula sa duke. Madalas na isinisuot ng magkapatid ang damit na yun dahil talagang nagustuhan nila ang yari at kulay . Masaya sila sa naging kaarawan nila.


	13. Chapter 13

**Part Thirteen**

Subalit dumating ang panahon na nagkaroon ng matinding karamdaman si Nataku sa hinding mapaliwanag na dahilan na kung saan naging malapit naman ng husto si Kai sa duke. Sa panahon din iyon kinuha ng duke ang dalawang magagaling na doktor ang mag-asawang Roumiji sa bahay bakasyunan ng mga Hamazaki.

" Kumusta ang kalagayan ng aking apo? ", nag-aalalang tanong ng duke kay Natsumi.

" Wala pa rin pinagbago… hindi talaga namin matukoy kung saan galing ang kanyang sakit ", paliwanag ni Natsumi sa duke at sa mag-asawa.

" Ang masasabi ko lang talagang mahina ang body system ni Nataku… aaminin ko wala na kaming makitang lunas para sa kanya dahil likas na sa katawan nya ang sakit na yan ", malungkot na sambit ni Kenji.

" Hindi ako papayag, parang awa nyo na Dr. Kenji, gumawa kayo ng paraan lunasan sya… kahit na ano… mabuhay lang ang anak ko ", nagsusumamong tugon ni Aya sa doktor.

" Isa lang ang naiisip namin paraan…", pagsisimula muli ni Kenji.

" Ano pong paraan ? ", tanong ni Urd.

" Kalahati sa kanyang body system ang nagmalfunction at kung papayag kayo… gagawin natin syang cyborg… ", hindi naituloy ng doktor ang mga sasabihin nya sapagkat kaagad syang sinuntok ni Aya na ikinagulat naman ng lahat.

" Hindi ako papayag na gawin nyo yan kay Nataku, seryosong usapan ito at ayokong gawin nyong makina ang anak ko!! ", sigaw ni Aya kay Kenji.

" Aya!! Ano ba? ", pigil ni Urd sa asawa.

" Pag-isipan nyo po ito maigi Master Aya, dahil yun laman ang naiisip namin paraan... ", payo ng napakalmante si Natsumi habang inaalayan ang asawa na tumayo. Sa oras din iyun nagpakalmante na rin si Aya

" Pasensya na Dr. Kenji kung nagawa ko yun… nabigla lamang ako… pag-iisipan ko ito maigi at yun na ang huling desisyon ko ", pagkasabi nun ay agad na umalis si Aya na sinundan nina Urd at Duke Takeshi.

Subalit kahit na di talaga pumayag si Aya, lihim na pumayag si Naru sa ideya ng mag-asawang Roumiji at nangako naman ang mag-asawa na hindi ito sasabihin sa lahat.

" Sigurado ka ba talaga, Nataku? ", tanong muli ni Kenji.

" Opo, Doktor Kenji!! Gusto ko pong gumaling at kung yun lang ang paraan papayag ako makapiling ko po ulit sina Mama at Papa.", paliwanag ni Nataku.

Lingid sa kaalaman ng lahat, nagkaroon ng mapanganib na operasyon kay Nataku na kailangan pa ng mag-asawang doktor ang tulong nina Chiaki Sakibara at Hideaki Asaba. Umabot ng sampung oras ang operasyon at talagang ingat ang lahat na walang makakaalam sa nangyayari sa loob ng laboratoryo subalit sa huli, nagtagumpay naman ang naging experimento. Matapos ang nangyaring lihim na operasyon, dumalaw sina Urd at Aya kay Nataku na parehong walang kaalam-alam sa pinagdaanan ng munting anak.

" Anak, kaya mo yan... Magpagaling ka para sa amin ng Mama mo... Patunayan mong kaya mo lumaban at di mo kailangan maging cyborg upang gumaling... Malakas ka anak, alam namin lahat yun ", malungkot na sabi ni Aya sa anak habang hinahaplos nito ang pisngi ng walang malay na si Nataku.

" Mahal ko, gumaling ka na sana… Marami ang umaasa na babalik ang dati mong lakas at sigla… miss na miss ka na ni Mama… ", pagkasabi nun ni Urd ay di nya mapigilan ang sarili na di mapahagulgol sa iyak.

" Tayo na Urd, oras na upang sya'y mapag-isa ", malungkot na anyaya ni Aya sa asawa na kaagad naman sumunod si Urd sa kanya at iniwan na ang naturang lugar.

Makalipas ang ilang linggo, tumakbo naman ng maayos ang kalagayan ni Nataku subalit isang di inaasahan aksidente ang naganap. Nagkaroon ng short circuit sa isang apparatus sa loob ng laboratory at naging sanhi ng electric shock na nagpalaganap ng isang malaking sunog sa naturang lugar. Dahil sa di mapigil na pagkalat ng apoy, taranta ang lahat na nagtatakbuhan at walang inisip kundi iligtas ang kani-kanilang mga buhay. Nasa labas na halos ang lahat nang matupok na ang naturang bahay bakasyunan nang may nakaalala kay Nataku.

" Si Master Nataku? Asan sya? ", tanong ng isang katulong sa kasamahan.

" Wala sya dito... ", sabi ng iba. Narinig yun ni Aya at walang kiming lumingon sa nasusunog na lugar.

" Ang anak ko… ", walang lakas na naibigkas ni Aya.

Napaiyak naman ng husto si Urd at si Kai naman ay agad na napayakap sa lolo na halos lahat ay hindi nakapaniwala na nasa loob ng nasusunog na bahay si Nataku. Hindi halos matanggap ng mag-asawa ang sinapit ng kanilang isang anak at kahit na imbestigahan ang nangyari kahit ang mga nag-iimbestiga na mismo ang nagsabi hindi talaga makikita ang katawan ni Nataku dahil nagkaroon ng matinding pagsabog nun sa lugar. Makalipas nag nangyaring aksidente, hindi na nabalitaan pa ng duke ang mag-asawang Roumiji na ang huling impormasyon na nakuha nya ay naninirahan na ang mga ito sa ibang bansa. Sina Aya at Urd naman ay tumungo rin sa ibang bansa upang ganap nang kalimutan ang nangyari habang si Kai ay nagpaiwan sa pangangalaga ng duke. Makalipas pa ang sampung taon, halos nalimutan na ng lahat ang masaklap na pangyayari na yun at nabalitaan ng duke na patay na ang mag-asawang Roumiji dahil sa isang aksidente.

" Matapos ang sampung taon, di ko na nabalitaan ang tungkol sa kanila tapos ngayon ay makakarating sa akin na wala na sila. ", gulat na nasabi ng duke kay Skuld.

" Hindi po ba nagkita kayo sa isang board meeting sa Naha, hindi po ba kayo nag-usap? ", tanong ni Skuld sa duke.

" Hindi, dahil busy ako sa mga sandaling iyun kaya wala kaming pagkakataon na magkausap man lamang… sayang talaga ", paghihinayang nasabi ni Duke Takeshi.

" Sya nga po pala, andito ang mga papeles tungkol sa mag-asawang Roumiji… Alam naman po natin na may hindi kataka-taka sa naging pagkamatay nila… subalit ito po ang isa sa dapat nyo malaman may naulilang anak ang mag-asawa na nagngangalang Naru. ", paliwanag ni Skuld.

" Naru? nag-iisang anak? ", takang tanong ni Duke Takeshi.

" Opo, nag-iisa na lamang itong naninirahan sa bayan kasama ang ilang mga katulong... ", ani ni Skuld.

" Ayusin mo ang mga dokumento ni Naru, bilang kapalit sa nagawa ng mag-asawa Roumiji sa atin noon nakaraan tanong… kabayaran na rin ito dahil hindi ko man lang sila nabigyan ng kaukulang kabayaran sapagkat biglaan ang kanilang pag-alis sa bansa. Aampunin ko sya ", paliwanag ng duke.

" Opo, sa madaling panahon mapapasa-inyo ang bata… aalis na po ako Papa ", paalam ni Skuld at agad na umalis sa silid na yun.

Talagang napapaisip ang duke dahil wala naman nababanggit si Natsumi na may anak sila na nagngangalang Naru Roumiji. Sa sandaling panahon, nakaharap ng duke ang batang si Naru. Laking pagkabigla ng lahat ang malaking pagkakahawig ng bata sa pumanaw na si Nataku. Lalo rin sila nagtaka nang makita ang dalawang marka sa magkabilang pisngi nito na tanging ang mga tulad lamang nina Urd, Skuld at Belldandy ang dapat magkaroon nito at ang kanilang magiging anak. Agad na nagsagawa ng sekretong pag-iimbestiga ang duke tungkol sa tunay na katauhan ng bata.

--End Flashback--

Di naalintana ng mag-ama ang oras kung hindi pa sila tinawag ng katulong.

" Ang dami talagang nangyari sa ating pamilya ", nakangiting sabi ni Aya sa anak.

" Tama po kayo, sariwa pa sa aking memorya ang lahat ", sambit naman ni Kai na syang dating rin ng katulong.

" Sir, pinapatawag na kayo ng duke. Maghanda na raw po kayo ", paalala ng katulong sa ama ni Kai.

" Ha? Oo, sige… Salamat ", nakangiting aniya sa katulong.

" Wala pong anuman. Sige po ", pagkasabi nun ay agad na lumisan ang katulong.

" Oh, paano ba yan, Kai? Maiwan muna kita sandali ah", tugon ni Aya sa anak.

" Opo, dito lang po muna ako.. Happy birthday po sa inyo Papa ", nakangiting bati ni Kai.

" Salamat. Magkita na lamang tayo mamaya… aalis na ko ", masayang paalam ni Aya at umalis na sa sa naturang silid.

Sa ibaba kakatanggap lamang ni Duke Takeshi ang lahat ng mga impormasyon tungkol sa batang si Naru at laking gulat nya na malaman indi talaga tunay na anak ng mag-asawa ang bata subalit bago pa man nya masabi may isang malaking pagsabog ang naganap sa di kalayuan sa kanilang teretoryo na sya naman kinagulat ng lahat. Narinig din iyun ni Kai.

" Ano yun? ", gulat na nasabi ni Kai habang tumanaw sa bintana at nakitang nagkakagulo sa ibaba. " Iba ang kutob ko dito… sina Papa at iba pa nasa baba ", agad na umalis si Kai sa silid at dali-daling bumaba upang alamin ang nangyari.

Sa ibaba, mabuti na lang walang namatay sa nangyaring pagsabog subalit madami-dami na rin ang sugatan.

" Anong nangyayari? ", nalilitong tanong ng duke sa mga tauhan.

" Master, may nagpasabog sa atin teretoryo ", ani ng isang katiwala.

" Hanapin nyo ang may gawa nito dalian nyo ", utos ni Aya sa lahat na agad namang sinunod ng mga tauhan nila. Subalit indi pa lahat nakaaalis ay isang boses ang narinig nila mula sa kung saan.

" Hindi nyo na kailangan maghanap sapagkat andito lang ako ", ani ng boses.

" Sino—Hah? " , gulat na naitanong ni Urd subalit indi naituloy pa ang susunod na sasabihin dahil nakita nila ang may kagagawan ay isang kabataang lalake na nakalutang sa itaas ang nagsabi nun.


	14. Chapter 14

**Part Fourteen**

Inaninag pa muna mabuti ni Kai ang itsura nito at walang sa loob na naitugon.

" Naru?! Ikaw ba yan? "

" Anong sabi mo Kai? Sya si Naru? ", gulat na naitanong ni Duke Takeshi sa apo.

" Hindi ako maaring magkamali, sya si Naru ", walang pa rin tinag na nakatingin si Kai sa taas.

" Naru? Hn! Hindi na ako ang dating Naru na kilala nyo sapagkat ako si Nataku… ang batang pinabayaan nyo sampung taon na ang nakakalipas... Ngayon, ako'y nagbalik upang ipalasap sa inyo ang aking poot at paghihiganti!! ", walang kaabog-abog na tinira ang buong pamilya ng Hamazaki subalit agad naman nakagawa ng harang si Skuld kaya wala sa kanila ang nasugatan.

" Kung ganun, tama ang nakuhang impormasyon… ", panimula ng duke ilahad ang nilalaman ng kaninang mag papeles.

" Anong ibig mong sabihin, ama? ", nalilitong tanong ni Aya.

" Hindi talaga anak ng mag-asawang Roumiji ang batang yan sapagkat sya ang batang iniligtas nila sa nasusunog na bahay bakasyunan ", paglantad ng duke sa nasusulat na dokumento.

" Ibig sabihin si Naru ay walang iba kundi ang aking anak na si Nataku? ", naiiyak na paglilinaw ni Urd.

" Maganda ba ang naging regalo ko sa'yo, Aya? ", agad naman sumingit sa usapan si Chiaki.

" G. Chiaki Sakibara? Anong ginagawa mo dito? ", gulat na nagtanong si Aya sa kanya.

" Simple lang, inihatid ko lamang ang handog ko para sa'yo at sa buong Hamazaki… ", pakli ni Chiaki.

" Walang hiya ka!! Anong ginawa mo sa anak ko? ", galit na tanong muli ni Aya subalit hindi si Chiaki ang sumagot kundi si Nataku.

" Ano ang ginawa nya? Makinig ka mabuti, tinulungan lang naman nya akong maalala ang lahat at alamin ang buong katotohanan… at kung hindi dahil sa kanya… mananatili lamang akong walang alam sa dapat kung malaman… Hindi ko mararanasan ang patikimin kayong lahat ng galit ko at paghihiganti!! ", muli itinutok ni Nataku ang arm missiles nya kina Aya subalit agad naman syang tinira ni Kai ng kanyang bey na si Dronza.

" Pangahas ka!! ", sigaw ni Nataku kay Kai.

" Sumunod ka sa akin, tayo ang magtuos!! ", pagkasabi nun ay iniwan ni Kai ang lugar at nangingiting sinundan naman sya ni Nataku.

" Ikaw muna ang pupulbusin ko, bata!! ", sambit ni Nataku.

" Tayo naman ang magtuos, Aya! ", galit na hinamon ni Chiaki si Aya sa isang labanan.

" Hindi ako makapaniwala na inilayo nyo sa amin si Nataku at ginawa nyo pa syang cyborg na higit kong tinututululan subalit ginawa nyo pa rin ", asar na sainabi ni Aya habang walang humpay na inaatake si Chiaki.

" Mahina ka talaga at walang alam, sa palagay mo kami ang nagdesisyon nun? ", tanong ni Chiaki.

" Tumahimik ka, Chiaki!! ", sigaw ni Aya.

" Hindi mo alam ang totoong nangyari!! Pero kahit siguro malaman mo indi pa rin siguro magbabago ang pananaw mo sa anak mong si Nataku… mabait na bata si Nataku at dapat lang talaga na inilayo sya nina Kenji at Natsumi dahil hindi sya nababagay na anak mo ", pakli ni Chiaki at sinangga ang matalas na espada ni Aya ng kanyang espada.

" Anong ibig mong sabihin? Aya, tama na!! ", pigil ni Urd sa asawa.

" Wag ka maniwala sa kanya Urd! Sinungaling ang isang yan! ", tugon ni Aya at itinulak palayo si Chiaki sa pamamagitan ng paglagay ng pwersa sa espada na dahilan nagkalayo ang dalawa mula sa pagsasanggahan ng mga sandata.

" Kahit na, Chiaki!! Sabihin mo lahat ng nalalaman mo? Anong dahilan kung bakit nyo nagawa sa amin ito? ", ani ni Urd.

" Hn! Nais kong malaman nyo na nun araw na yun na nagdesisyon si Aya na hindi sya papayag sa ideya ni Dr. Kenji mismong ang anak nyong si Nataku ang humiling na gawin ang ideya yun at ano ang dahilan? Nais pa nya makasama ang mga mahal nya sa buhay ng matagal na panahon. Kahit na paliwanagan namin sya nina Dra. Natsumi pilit pa rin nyang ginigiit ang kagustuhan na yun… kahit pa sabihin namin hindi kayo papayag sa ideya na yun, ito lamang ang nasabi nya na kahit ano man ang kahihinatnan ng pagiging cyborg nya tatanggapin nya mabuhay lang at makasama kayo", paglalahad ni Chiaki sa buong pamilya ng Hamazaki.

-- Flashback --

Balik sa nawawalan parte ng nangyari sampung taon na ang nakakalipas, ang araw na nasusunog ang bahay bakasyunan ng mga Hamazaki… huling lumabas ng naturang lugar sina Kenji, Natsumi, Hideaki at Chiaki. Bago pa sila tuluyan nakalabas napadaan ang apat sa silid ni Nataku at napansin andun pa ang bata.

" Si Master Nataku, andun pa sya ", gulat na nasabi ni Natsumi.

" Halika Kenji! Ilabas natin si Nataku sa silid na yan ", sabi naman ni Chiaki na halatang concern sa buhay ng bata.

" Oo, magaling na sya at sayang naman kung mamamatay lang sya sa ganito... ", ani naman ni Kenji.

" Dalian nyong dalawa ilang minuto pa ay matutupok na ng tuluyan ang lugar na ito ", paliwang ni Hideaki.

Agad na kumilos ang dalawa at tamang tama nang sila ay nakalabas sa nasusunog na lugar ay natupok na ito ng tuluyan. Nun mga oras na yun habang pinagmamasdan nya ang kawawang bata, nagdesisyon si Kenji na ituring ito bilang sarili anak nila ni Natsumi.

" Alam kong makasarili na itong iniisip ko subalit mabuti nang akalain nila na patay na si Nataku… dapat alam ko na sa oras na nalaman ng kanyang ama na hindi natin sya sinunod… baka mahirapan silang pakitunguhan ng maganda ang young master ", nag-aalalang sabi ni Kenji sa lahat.

" Pero Kenji… Hindi natin maaring gawin yan… Oo, mahirap rin sa akin na ipaubaya sa tunay nyang mga magulang ang pagpapalaki sa kanya pero sila pa rin ang may higit na may karapatan at wala tayong magagawa... ", paliwanag naman ni Natsumi sa asawa. Subalit sumang-ayon naman sina Hideaki at Chiaki sa naging desisyon ni Kenji.

" Mapupunan nyo rin naman bilang magulang ang lahat ng pagkukulang ng kanyang tunay na magulang.. ang iniisip ko lang ay mapalaki ang bata na may tunay na pagmamahal at pag-aaruga... yun walang limitasyon dahil lamang sa isa na syang cyborg ", pagbibigay naman ni Hideaki ng kanyang pananaw.

" Sang-ayon ako sa sinabi ni Hideaki, mabait si Master Nataku at masasayang lang ang naging kahilingan nya kung ang mismong mga tunay nyang magulang ay di sya matatanggap ", ani naman ni Chiaki.

Di nakahuma si Natsumi bagkus pumayag na rin sya dahil sa matinding pag-aalala nya sa maaring kalagayan ng batang si Nataku. Nagdesisyon ang apat na lumuwas papuntang ibang bansa at gawin ang isang operasyon na kung saan nilagyan nila ng blocking system ang lahat ng nakaraan limang taong memorya ng bata at sa huli ay pinangalanang Naru. Matapos yun nagkahiwa-hiwalay na ang apat na dala-dala pa rin ang sekreto sa kanilang katauhan.

-- End Flashback --

Nang marinig ng lahat ang tunay na storya napagtanto nila lalo na ni Aya na nagawa ni Nataku suwayin ang kagustuhan nya dahil sa pagnanais na mabuhay pa ng matagal dahil alam nito na di na rin magtatagal ang buhay nya sa kalagayan na yun.

" Ngayon dahil sa ginawa mo sa kapatid ko, tama lang naman na gamitin ko ang anak mo para sa malawakang paghihiganti ko at di lang yun pati na rin paghihiganti ni Nataku sa inyo. Alam kong hindi papayag sina Kenji na gamitin ko si Naru sa aking plano kaya kaagad akong gumawa ng paraan upang mawala ang mga hadlang sa plano ko ", natatawang pahayag ni Chiaki sa lahat.

" Wala kang kasing sama! Maging sina Kenji at Natsumi na pinagkatiwalaan ka ay nagawa mong paslangin! Dahil lang sa pagkamatay ng kapatid mo? ", bulyaw ni Aya sa kalaban.

" Hindi ako magkakaganito kung di mo rin sya pinatay!! Kaya dapat lang na singilin kita sa ginawa mo sa kanya ", sigaw ni Chiaki at agad na inatake si Aya.

Sa kabilang dako naman, magkaharap na ang magkapatid.

" Ayaw kitang labanan Nataku!! Dahil nabubulag ka lang sa paniniwala mo! ", ani ni Kai.

" Bulag? Hindi ako bulag dahil kayong lahat ang ganun! Ginawa ko ang lahat upang mabuhay subalit di nyo pa rin nagawang unawain ang nais ko kung bakit pumayag akong maging cyborg… nawala lahat sa akin ang pagnanasa na makapiling ko ang mga mahal ko dahil sa nalaman ko na ganyan kayong lahat!! Kaya naman… sa halip na protektahan ko kayong mga walang kwentang tao ang dapat sa inyo ay mawalan lahat!! Hayaaaaaaaaaaaah!! ", galit na itinira ni Nataku ang mga sandata nya sa kapatid. Isang malaking pagsabog na naman ang narinig.

" Pupulbusin ko kayong lahat at malalaman nyo na di dapat binabalewala ang mga maari namin mgawa ng mga tulad ko. Ha! Ha! Ha! ", natatawang tugon ni Nataku.

Nang mawala ang makapal na usok nalaman nya na di pa tapos ang laban nila ng kakambal dahil pinoprotektahan si Kai ng tita nya na si Belldandy.

" Tita? Salamat… pero bakit ka andito? ", gulat na tanong ni Kai.

" Hindi ako papayag na masaktan ka, Kai! Pilitin mong kumbinsihin ang kakambal mo upang matigil na ang walang kabuluhang paglalaban na ito ", paliwanag ni Belldandy sa pamangkin.

" Opo, tita!! ", tugon ni Kai na tumayo at muling hinarap ang kakambal.

" Buhay ka pa pala Hamazaki! At dalawa pa pala kayo ang nandyan… talagang pinapadali nyo ang plano ko na ubusin kayong lahat ", walang emosyon na nasabi ni Nataku sa dalawa at hindi nag-atubiling tumira ulit. Pilit na iniiwasan ni Kai ang mga yun at alam nya na kinontrol ni Nataku ang mga nasabing sandata.

" Kailangan matiming-an ko ang pagbalik ng mga yun sa kanyang braso. ", sambit ni Kai sa sarili.


	15. Chapter 15

**Part Fifteen**

Naging makapal ang usok sa paligid dahil sa mga alikabok na nagawa ng mga pagtira ni Nataku sa kapatid. Dahil sa indi na rin maindicate ng mga sensores ni Nataku ang kinaroronan ng target ay agad nya binalik sa mga braso ang mga sandata at mula sa likod umatake naman si Kai.

" Tumigil ka na, Naru!! ", sigaw ng lumuluhang si Kai habang sinuntok sa may mukha ang kakambal na sya rin dahilan upang bumagsak sa lupa ang dalawa. Hindi pa kaagad nakabangon si Kai indi tulad ni Nataku na kaagad naman tumungo sa kinarooonan nya at itinutok ang sandata sa kanya.

" Magaling dahil nagawa mo akong atakehin ngayon magdasal ka na dahil katapusan mo na ", tugon ni Nataku sa nakahiga at mahinang si Kai.

" Kung yan ba talaga ang paraan para bumalik ka sa dati sige gawin mo", pikit sambit ni Kai. Akma na sanang titirahin ni Nataku si Kai nang biglang naramdaman ng sensores ni Nataku ang maaring mangyari kay Chiaki.

" Sir Chiaki Sakibara! ", pagkabigkas nun ay mabilis na umalis sa lugar si Nataku.

Sa lugar nina Aya, pinaliwanag ng ama ni Kai ang tunay na nangyari sa kapatid ni Chiaki kaya ang huli ay naliwanagan ito sa totoong pangyayari.

" Sya ang nagdesisyon tapusin ko sya dahil alam nya na di na rin sya makakatagal, pinagbigyan ko lang ang kahilingan ng may sakit mong kapatid! Ngayon huli na para ikaw magsisi! Isusunod na kita ", tugon ni Aya at mabilis na inatake ang bagsak na si Chiaki gamit ang kanyang napakalakas na technique subalit sa halip na tumarak kay Chiaki ang espada ay kay Nataku ito tumama dahil hinarangan nito si Chiaki.

" Nataku! ", gulat na sigaw ng lahat.

" Hindi ako papayag na saktan nyo ang taong tumulong sa akin... Argh! ", ani ni Nataku habang nagluwa na sya ng dugo sa bibig at agad na tumumba sa kinaroronan ni Chiaki. Hindi naman makapaniwala si Aya sa kanyang nagawa at nakita.

" Anak ko… bakit? ", pinagpapawisan tanging nasabi ni Aya habang dahan-dahang niyakap ni Chiaki ang bata.

" Tama na, Nataku… salamat sa pagtatangkang iligtas ako subalit sa huling sandali napagalaman ko… na… wala itong patutunguhan… hayaan mong tanggalin ko ang device na naghaharang sa totoo mong emosyon! ", sambit ng nanhihina na si Chiaki.

" Hindi… ayoko… Wag mo yan… gawin… ", huling mga salitang naibigkas ni Nataku at saka sya nawalan ng malay.

" Malaya ka na... Nataku Hamazaki ", sambit ni Chiaki habang tinanggal ang naturan device sa ulo ng bata.

" Ito ang tandaan mo Aya, hindi makina si Nataku… may isip at emosyon sya tulad ng isang totong tao… sya pa rin ang batang si Nataku ", pagpapaliwanag ni Chiaki kay Aya.

" Chiaki... ", malungkot na tanging nasabi ni Aya.

" Haharapin ko anuman ang maging parusa sa akin subalit ipangako nyo sa akin na aalagaan nyo si Nataku ", huling habilin ni Chiaki.

Inutusan ng duke na dalhin na si Chiaki sa may kapangyarihan at nang mga oras na yun dumating na rin sina Belldandy, Kai at Dr. Hideaki Asaba na halos maging sila ay di makapaniwala na nakahiga si Nataku na walang malay sa mga bisig ni Aya.

" Kapatid ko!! ", patakbong pinuntahan ni Kai ang kapatid.

" Papa, ano nangyari sa kanya? Nataku? Kapatid ko gumising ka… si Kai ito!! Nataku! Naza1 gumising ka! ", pahikbing niyuyog ang kapatid.

" Dr. Hideaki Asaba… ", malungkot na tumingin si Aya sa doktor na walang alinglangan naman pinulsuhan ang bata.

" Wag kayong mag-alala nasa mabuti syang kalagayan… kailangan lang natin magamot ang naging pinsala sa kanyang tagiliran ", ani ng doktor sa ama ni Kai.

" Mabuti naman… dalhin na natin sya sa loob ng mansyon upang magamot "., masayang nasabi ni Aya nang malaman na okay lang ang isang anak.

Sa may silid ni Nataku ginawa ni Dr. Hideaki Asaba ang paggagamot. Ilang sandali pa matapos ang paglalapat ng lunas ay nagkaroon na ng malay si Nataku. Agad nito tinanong ang doktor.

" Dr. Hideaki… nasaan ako? ", mahinang tanong ni Nataku.

" Sa silid mo, Nataku... ", nag-aalangang sagot ng doktor.

" Doktor gusto ko nang umuwi… ", sagot nito na di alam ay nasa paligid lang nya ang mga tunay na magulang at kapatid.

" Hindi tayo maaring umuwi… dahil dito ka nakatira... Nataku... di ba, alam mo nang ikaw ang isang Hamazaki... ", pagpapa-alala ni Hideaki sa bata.

" Hindi ako nababagay dito dahil isa akong cyborg… naalala ko ang sabi ni G. Chiaki sa akin na di nila ako… matatanggap...", malungkot na pahayag ni Nataku subalit hindi na nakatiis pa si Aya na marinig pa ang sasabihin ng anak kaya agad sya sumingit.

" Patawarin mo ko, anak... hindi ko man lang inintindi ang nais mo na makasama mo kami ng matagal… mapatawad mo sana ako… pero tatanggapin ko kung talagang galit ka pero ibuhos mo lang yun lahat sa akin wag mo nang idamay ang iba… dahil ako naman talaga ang may kasalanan ", naiiyak na paglalahad ni Aya.

" Master A-ya... ako ay... ", hindi na naituloy pa nag sasabihin ni Nataku dahil sa niyakap sya ng mahigpit ng ama.

" Isa ka pa rin tao, anak ko at pinatunayan yan ni Chiaki dahil pinilit mong ibuwis ang buhay mo para sa taong di mo naman kilala… ayoko na mawalay ka ulit sa amin Nataku... mapatawad mo sana ako... anak... ", pagpapaliwanag ni Aya.

" Pinapatawad na kita, Papa… patawarin mo rin... sana ako… kasi… nagawa ko yun dahil... ", malungkot na pagpapaumanhin rin ni Nataku at kahit papaano gumaan ang kanyang pakiramdam dahil narinig nyang humingi na tawad ang tunay nyang ama maging ang sarili nya.

" Sshh. Tama na, tapos na yun... ang mahalaga nandito ka na sa piling namin pipilitin kong punan ang lahat ng naging pagkukulang ko sa iyo anak..", masayang naging tugon ni Aya.

" Nataku, welcome back mahal kong kapatid. Sana kalimutan mo na lahat ng mga masasakit na nangyari dahil alam mo ba birthday ni Papa ngayon ", paliwanag ni Kai.

" Papa, hmm. Sorry… Omedetou Otanju-bi! ", mahigpit na niyakap ni Nataku ang ama.

" Masaya ako dahil ikaw ang pinakamagandang naging regalo ng Maykapal sa akin ", ani ni Aya.

" Dok, ayos na ba kung magkikilos na si Nataku? ", paalam ni Belldandy.

" Oo, nalapatan ko naman ng mabuti ang pinsala nya..wag lang syang magpapagod ", paalala ni Hideaki.

" Mabuti naman! Whew!! Ako ang mag-aalaga sa kapatid ko! ", masayang ani ni Kai.

Balik normal na ang lahat kaya naging maayos na rin ang pagcecelebrate ni Aya sa kanyang kaarawan. Lubos ang naging kasiyahan nya sapagkat kumpleto na ulit ang kanyang pamilya wala na syang mahihiling pa. Kinagabihan sa may bulwagan, pinuntahan ni Urd ang dalawa sa sulok at hinatiran ng mga pagkain kasama sina Duke Takeshi at Skuld.

" Anak, ayos ka lang ba? ", nag-aalalang tanong ni Urd.

" Wag po kayong mag-alala , Mama… okay lang po ako, di ba Kai? ", nakangiting sagot ni Nataku.

" Opo, kaya don't worry! I'm his guard hehehe ", nagbibirong sagot ni Kai. Natatawa naman ang tatlo.

" Talaga? Hindi pa rin talaga kayo nagbago… sa tuwing magkasama kayong dalawa laging may nakahandang pagpapatawa ", nakangiting pansin ni Duke Takeshi.

" Oh, kayong dalawa! Kain na kayo… lalo ka na Nataku, kumain ka nang marami ah? Para gumaling kaagad ang sugat mo... ", payo ni Skuld.

" Ganon po ba yun tita? " natatawang sagot ni Nataku.

" Baka biglang manaba ang kakambal ko nya ah! Tsk! Tsk! ", agad naman sabad ni Kai.

" Baka kamo tumagos lang ang lahat ng mga kinain ko sa sugat ko hehehe ", sagot naman ni Nataku. Nagtawanan lang ang lahat sa lugar na yun.

Ilang sandali nang mapag-isa ang magkapatid.

" Kai, patawarin mo ko dahil nagawa kitang kalabanin kanina... ", seryosong tugon ni Nataku.

" Uhm, alam kong di mo yun sinasadya dahil lahat naman ng tao nadadala sa kanilang emosyon ", paliwanag ni Kai.

" Hmm… masaya ako dahil nakasama ko kayo ulit… nagpapasalamat din ako kay G. Chiaki dahil tinulungan nya ako makabalik sa dati… masaya din ako sa kanya dahil naliwanagan sya sa totoong nangyari sa kanyang kapatid...", masayang paglalahad ni Nataku.

" Tama ka... Mabuti na lang tapos na ang mga masasakit na pangyayaring ito ", masayang sambit ni Kai at di napigilan ang sarili na yakapin ang kapatid. " Namiss kita Nataku… Tama ako, hindi kailan man nagkakamali ang kutob ng isang kapatid sa kanyang kakambal ", mahinang naibulong ni Kai.

" Kai… ", ngumiti lamang si Nataku at inihilig ang ulo sa balikat ng kapatid.

Mula sa di kalayuan, napansin sila nina Aya at Dr. Hideaki Asaba.

" Tingnan mo sila parang walang masamang nangyari… talagang namiss nila ang isa't isa ", pansin ni Hideaki sa dalawa.

" Tama ka, sya nga pala… maraming salamat sa pagaaruga at pangangalaga nyo sa amin anak… mabuti kayong tao dahil iniisip nyo ang kapakanan ng iba ", papapuri ni Aya.

" Salamat, alam kong masaya ang mag-asawang Roumiji na makitang buo ulit kayong mga Hamazaki ", tugon ni Hideaki. Tumango lamang si Aya.

" _Salamat... kahit papaano nauunawaan ko na rin... Wag kayong mag-alala... Kenji... Natsumi..._ ", sambit ni Aya sa isip at tumingin sa kalangitan.


	16. Chapter 16

**Part Sixteen**

Matapos ang isang di inaasahan pangyayari napawi rin ni Kai ang ilang taon pagkawala ng kanyang kakambal at ngayon maayos na ang lahat subalit para sa kanya, isa pang malaking laban ang dapat nyang harapin at yun ang nalalapit na paligsahan sa beyblade.

" Kai, anong ginagawa mo? " pag-uusisang tanong ni Nataku.

" Tungkol sa Beyblade… Halika, tingnan mo kung ayos lang ito… ",anyaya ni Kai sa kanya na syang lapit din ni Nataku.

" Wow! Si Dronza pa rin ba iyan? ", humahangang pagtatanong ni Nataku.

" Oo, binago lang ang attack ring at weight disc… alam mo ba kung sino ang gumawa? ", ani ni Kai.

" Hindi… sino ba? ", tanong ni Nataku.

" E di yun si Professor Kenny... ", sagot naman ni Kai na halatang nagulat naman ang kakambal nya.

" Sya? Ang galing naman nya… ang ganda ng pagkakagawa ng mga yan… ", papuri naman na sagot ni Nataku. Tumayo si Kai at inimbita ang kakambal na subukan ang isang beyblade.

" Hindi ko pa yan nasusubukan, gusto mo ikaw ang unang sumubok? ", ani ni Kai.

" T-talaga? Pero di ako marunong na… ", alanganin sagot ni Nataku.

" Tuturuan kita… Hwag kang mag-alala! Magtiwala ka sa akin ", sagot naman ni Kai.

" Oo ", nakangiting sagot ni Nataku at sabay silang pumunta sa training room.

Bago magsimula pinaliwanag muna ni Kai ang lahat ng mga dapat malaman ni Nataku.

" Handa ka na ba? ", tanong ni Kai.

" Handa na subalit natatakot ako... ", sagot naman ni Nataku.

" Maging matatag ka lang… isipin mo naglalaro ka lang… ", payo ni Kai.

" Okay! ", sagot ni Nataku at hinawakan na nya ang winder ng bey.

" Una, ang posisyon ng katawan mo ay dapat nasa tama at komportableng posisyon… tingnan mo ko... ", panimula ni Kai. Sinundan lang ni Nataku ang kapatid at dahil isa syang cyborg madali lang nya nakokopya at naiintindihan ang mga nais ipahiwatig sa kanya ng kapatid.

" Ganito ba? ", tanong muli ni Nataku upang siguraduhin kung tama ang posisyon nya.

" Ayos,magaling kapatid ko! Ikalawa, ang shooter ay dapat nasa tamang posisyon din… dapat relax lang din dapat ang mga muscles mo… gayahin mo ko... ", payo muli ni Kai.

" Okay!! Simulan na natin… 3…2…1… Go!! ", sagot naman ni Nataku na handa nang itira ang bey.

" Shoot!! ", sabay hagis ng magkapatid ng kani-kanilang mga beyblades.

Sa unang pagkakataon nagawa naman ni Nataku na itira ng maayos ang bagong Dronza, nangiti lamang si Kai dahil di mahirap turuan ang kanyang kapatid.

" O, anong pakiramdam ng first timer na blader? ", tanong ni Kai.

" Masaya pala… nakakatuwang isipin na napaikot ko ito... ",sagot ni Nataku.

" Ganyan din ang unang pakiramdam ko nun… una mahirap subalit habang tumatagal nagugustuhan mo na rin... ", sagot ni Kai.

" Sa palagay mo , sinu-sino ang mga makakalaban nyo sa Beyblade Tournament nitong darating na buwan? ", tanong muli ni Nataku.

" Di ko masasabi… pero alam kong magagaling sila sa ngayon, inaalam pa nina Professor Kenny at iba pa ang mga data ng mga makakalaban namin…naghahanda na rin sina Takao. ", paliwanag naman ni Kai.

" Ganun ba? ", yun lamang ang naisagot ni Nataku habang pinagmamasdan ang mga nagbabangaan beyblade. " _Alam kong todo practice na naman si Kai nitong darating na araw… hay_…", tanging naisambit ni Nataku sa kanyang isip.

Minsan nang mapag-isa si Kai sa may hardin, nagkita sila ni Haruki isa sa mga myembro ng kanyang Shell Shark gang.

" Musta na Master Kai? ", bati ni Haruki.

" Haruki? Anong ginagawa mo dito? ", nagtatakang tanong ni Kai.

" Isang paalala ang dapat kong ipaabot sa iyo Master Kai ", panimula nito.

" Ano yun? Tungkol ba yan sa beyblade? ", usisang tanong ni Kai.

" Oo, Master Kai. Kailangan mong mag-ingat dahil may mga tao na gusto kang makumbinse para sa isang plano… ", pagtatapat ni Haruki.

" Sino? ", naguguluhan sagot naman ni Kai.

" Basta Master Kai, nasabi ko na… dapat ka mag-ingat sa mga taong nakapaligid sa iyo... aalis na ko ", agad na nawala sa paningin ni Kai si Haruki.

" Sandali Haruki!! ", sigaw ni Kai subalit tila wala na sa lugar nila ang kasama. " _Sino ba ang tinutukoy nya? Anong plano?_ ", tanong ni Kai sa isipan.

Kinagabihan, napansin ni Nataku ang katamlayan ng kakambal.

" May problema ka ba? Baka may maitulong ako sa iyo… ", pag-aalalang tugon ni Nataku. Umiling lamang si Kai.

" Wala… wala ito, Nataku… ", maiksing sagot lamang ni Kai.

" Sigurado ka? Ngayon lang kasi kita nakitang nagkakaganyan... ", puna nya sa kakambal.

" Ayos lang ako, Nataku... Sige na, matulog ka na.. masama pa naman sa iyo ang mapagod... ", paalala ni Kai kay Nataku.

" Salamat, Kai! Tulog ka na rin… pero alam kong ano man yan iniisip mo may solusyon yan... ", nakangiting nahiga na si Nataku sa kama.

" Huh? ", napalingon sambit ni Kai sa kakambal.

" Kalimutan mo na… Oyasumi nasai, Kai ", bati ni Nataku at sabay pinikit na ang mga mata.

" Amae yume, Nataku! Susunod na rin ako... ", napangiting sagot ni Kai. " _Ang lahat ng mga problema ay may solusyon…Tama… Salamat, Nataku…_ ", nasambit lamang ni Kai sa sarili at ngumiti sa kakambal

.

Mga sumunod na araw, nagyaya si Nataku na lumabas kasama ang kakambal.

" Bilis Kai! Nariyan na ang sasakyan!! Dali!! ", excited na tawag sa kakambal.

" Sandali nandyan na!! ", nagmamadaling lumbas ng mansyon si Kai. Sa loob ng sasakyan, pinuna ni Kai ang pagmamadali ng kakambal.

" Bakit ka ba nagmamadali, Nataku? ", tanong ni Kai.

" Wala lang... ", maiksi subalit nangingiting sagot ni Nataku kay Kai.

" Wala? Ano bang klaseng sagot yan, kapatid ko? ", nagtatakang sagot ni Kai.

" Basta, ako ang bahala sa'yo ngayon, Kai… ", sagot lamang ni Nataku.

" O, sige saan ba tayo pupunta? ", usisa ni Kai.

" Sa bayan... ", tugon nito.

Sa daan, wala munang imikan ang dalawa pero sa loob-loob ni Nataku masaya sya at di nya dapat ipahalata iyun kay Kai. Nang makarating na sila sa bayan, agad na pinahinto ni Nataku sa isang lugar ang sasakyan.

" Dito na, Kuya... ", tugon ni Nataku sa katiwala.

" Masusunod Master… ", nakangiting inihinto nito ang sasakyan.

" Salamat, habang wala pa po kami pwede na rin po kayo mag-gala… tara na Kai ", sabay baba ni Nataku sa sasakyan na walang suot na jacket.

" Nataku, sandali!! ", agad na kinuha ni Kai ang jacket at pinasuot sa kakambal. " Nalimutan mo yan..".

" Ah, salamat Kai!! Pasensya na... Tara na..." , sabay hila sa kapatid.

" Oo, saglit wag tayong magmadali… Saan ba tayo pupunta... ", nagtatakang tanong ni Kai habang naglalakad na sila.

Hindi sya inimik ni Nataku subalit ilang sandali laking gulat nya na sa isang beyblade park sila tumigil. Nanood ang dalawa sa mga naglalaro. Masaya ang lahat sa paligid lalo na ang mga kabataan. Sa kanilang panonood may natutunan si Kai na isang bagay na nakalimutan nya dahil sa pag-aalala sa sinabi sa kanya ni Haruki… ang magtiwala sa sariling kakayahan magdesisyon at syempre sa magagawa nya para sa lahat ng tao… na hindi puro panalo ang dapat isaisip kundi kung paano eenjoy ang mga laban. Nang matapos ang mga tournament, inakbayan ni Kai ang kapatid.

" Nataku, salamat ", nakangiting sabi ni Kai.

" Salamat? Para naman saan? ", nagtatakang tanong ni Nataku.

" Basta salamat… nakatulong ang paglabas natin, Nataku ", paliwanag ni Kai. Tumitig lamang si Nataku sa kakambal.

" Tara, pumunta tayo sa isang lugar kung saan maari tayong magsaya… ", anyaya ni Kai sa kakambal.

" Doon tayo sa amusement park, gusto kung sumakay sa ilang rides… pagkatapos ay… ", masayang tugon ni Nataku subalit di na natuloy dahil agad na dinugtungan yun ni Kai.

" Pagkatapos ay kakain tayo... ako ang taya… ", sagot agad nito.

" Hindi! Ako ang dapat na TAYA!! ", maktol naman ni Nataku.

" Basta ako na kaya tara na ", sabay hila sa kanya ni Kai na halatang nag-eenjoy naman ito kaya na hinayaan na lamang ni Nataku ang gusto ng kapatid.


	17. Chapter 17

**Part Seventeen**

Sa may mansyon naman , hinahanap ni Aya ang dalawa.

" Belle, nakita mo ba sina Nataku at Kai? ", tanong ni Aya.

" Hindi, Aya… itanong mo kaya kay Skuld ", payo naman ni Belldandy na syang dating din naman ni Skuld.

" Oh, ayan na pala sya Aya... ", ani ni Belldandy.

" Skuld, alam mo ba kung nasaan ang mga bata? ", kaagad na tanong ni Aya.

" Kuya, namasyal lang yun dalawa sa bayan..", nakangiting sagot ni Skuld.

" Ganun ba?… salamat, Skuld ", sagot ni Aya na akma na sanang aalis.

" Wala yun Kuya Aya…Bakit mo nga pala sila hinahanap? ", usisa nito.

" Kakausapin ko sana sila tungkol sa nalapiot na beyblade tournament… ", sagot naman ni Aya.

" Bakit may problema ba? ", takang tanong ni Belldandy.

" Wala naman, Belle… Kalahok kasi ang grupo nina Kai kaya dapat maging maayos ang lahat…", paliwanag naman ni Aya.

" Tama ka… siguro maya-maya nandito na rin yun dalawa… ", ani naman ni Skuld.

Samantala kina Takao at iba pa, pinag-uusapan din nila ang tungkol sa nalalapit na tournament.

" Malapit na ang beyblade tournament at alam kong malalakas na naman ang mga magiging kalaban natin... ", paliwanag ni Kenny.

" Professor, don't worry... maayos naman namin ang lahat... ", tugon naman ni Max.

" At saka, nagsasanay na rin kami… lalo na si Kai iniimagine ko na nga kung gaano na sya kalakas ngyon... ", sagot naman ni Ray.

" Tama ka, Ray... todo sanay ngayon si Kai... ", sang-ayon sagot ni Max.

" Nasaan pala si Takao? ", puna ni Kenny dahil sa wala ang presensya ni Takao sa lugar na yun.

" Hay! Andun , matapos kumain nagpraktis ng bey... ", sagot ni Ray.

" Buti naman … Magpahinga na kayo... ", payo naman ni Kenny sa dalawa.

Balik kina Nataku at Kai sa bayan, matapos silang magpakasawa sa pagsakay sa mga rides ay hagdesisyon ang dalawa na kumain na.

" Kumain muna tayo, Nataku... ", tugon ni Kai.

" O,s ige… halos nakarami tayong nasakyan noh? ", ani ni Nataku.

" Tama ka… dun tayo sa may restaurant na yun ", sagot ni Kai sabay turo sa di kalayuan restaurant. Agad na pumunta dun ang dalawa at pumasok sa loob nun.

" Anong oras tayo uuwi? ", tanong ni Nataku sa kakambal.

" Ikaw? Mas mahalaga ang kalagayan mo Nataku...", sagot naman ni Kai.

" Mga hapon... matapos natin pumunta sa department store...", paliwanag ni Nataku.

" Okey, ano pala ang oorder ng kakambal ko? ", tanong naman ni Kai.

" Kahit ano... ", sagot lamang ni Nataku habang di alam kung ano kakainin. Si Kai na ang umorder ng kanilang mga pagkain dahil sa marami yun agad na nagreact si Nataku. " Ang dami naman nito!!, sigurado ka bang mauubos natin ang mga yan? ", gulat na nasabi ni Nataku sa kakambal.

" Kailangan... ", maiksing sagot naman ni Kai na syang subo sa isang pagkain.

" Kailangan? Ibig sabihin ay… ", sambit ni Nataku na tila nahulaan nya na di sigurado ang kakambal kung mauubos nila yun o hindi.

" Nataku, tingnan mo si Takao… malakas kumain… world champion blader… kaya kailangan kumain ng marami...", paliwanag naman ni Kai.

" Pero Kai... ", nag-aalalang sambit ni Nataku. " Sige na, Kumain ka na Nataku... ", ngumiting anyaya ni Kai sa kakambal.

Tahimik lamang na kumain ang dalawa. Naubos din naman nila yun lahat dahil siguro sa pagod sa kakasakay sa mga rides. Nagpahinga muna ang dalawa ng isang oras at saka ulit nagdesisyon lumakad patungong department store.

" Kai, may bibilhin ka? ", tanong ni Nataku habang nagbabayad ng kanyang mga pinamili.

" Oo, pagkatapos mo mamili... ", nakangiting sagot naman ni Kai. Namili lamang ng ilang gamit si Nataku at tumungo na sila sa isang hardware.

" Anong bibilhin mo dito? ", takang naitanong ni Nataku habang pumapasok sila sa loob.

" Mga extra parts ng beyblade kailangan maging sobra dahil hindi ako sigurado sa mga kahihinatnan ng akin mga laban... ", paliwanag naman ni Kai.

" … Uhm, Tama ka, kailangan maging handa ka sa lahat ng maaring mangyari... ", natutuwang sagot ni Nataku habang pinagmamasdan ang kapatid na pumipili ng ilang mga kagamitan.

Maggagabi na sila umuwi kaya pagkarating agad sa mansyon sinalubong sila ni Urd at Aya.

" Oh, napagabi yata kayo ng uwi… ", nag-aalalang sambit ni Urd dahil na rin di pa kaya ni Nataku ang klima.

" Sorry po, Mama..di na po mauulit ", nakangiti pa rin pagpapaumanhin ni Nataku sa ina.

" Ayos lang, kakausapin ko sana kayo tungkol sa ilang mga bagay subalit mukhang napagod ata kayo sa pamamasyal… kaya bukas na lang... magpahinga na kayong dalawa", tugon naman ni Aya.

" Opo Papa... ", sagot ni Kai.

" Kumusta pala ang naging lakad nyo? ", tanong ni Aya sa dalawa.

" Uhm, wala naman po naging problema, di ba Nataku? ", sagot ni Kai na hiningi pa ang opinyon ng kakambal.

" Opo, ang saya nga po eh... ", sang-ayon naman ni Nataku.

" Good, o sya, magpahinga na kayo, ipahahatid ko na lang sa kwarto nyo ang mga hapunan nyo... " tugon naman ni Aya sa dalawa.

" Good night po Ma, Pa! ", bati ng dalawa sa magulang.

Matapos kumain ng hapunan, di kagad natulog ang dalawa. Nagbasa ng aklat si Nataku habang nagcocomputer naman si Kai.

" Hindi ka ba inaantok? ", tanong ni Kai sa kakambal.

" Mamaya pa ko matutulog… maaga pa naman ", sagot ni Nataku.

" Tama ka", sang-ayon naman ni Kai.

" Kai... ", tawag ni Nataku sa kapatid.

" … Bakit? ", busy pa rin nakatitig sa computer.

" Maari ka bang lumapit dito? ", pakiusap ni Nataku sa kanya.

Huminto naman si Kai sa pagcocomputer at agad na lumapit sa kanyang kakambal subalit di pa sya gaanong nakakalapit ay bigla naman syang hinagisan ni Nataku ng unan subalit agad naman nakailag si Kai.

" O, Bakit? Balak mo pala akong hampasin ng una, ha?", nangingiting sambit ni Kai habang pinulot ang unan at inihagis pabalik sa kakambal na syang nakailag at natatawa.

" Nakailag ako!! He!He! He!! Heto pa sa'yo!!", sabay hagis ni Nataku sa unan pabalik kay Kai.

Naglaro sila buong gabi hanggang sa parehong inantok ng dalawa dahil sa pagod. Kahit papaano naging maluwag na rin ang pakiramdam ni Kai dahil sa munting paraan ng kakambal.


	18. Chapter 18

**Part Eighteen**

Mabilis lumipas ang araw hanggang umabot na sa buwan ng bey tournament.Isang araw, habang nag-iisa lang si Kai sa may labas ng hotel na tinitigilan ng Blade Breakers Team (isang linggo na lang magsisimula na ang laban) isang lalake ang lumapit kay Kai.

" Ikaw ba si Kai ng Blade Breakers Team? ", tanong ng isang nakaitim na lalake.

" Oo ako nga, anomg kailangan mo? ", takang tanong ni Kai.

" Gusto kang makita ng aking master… kakausapin ka nya tungkol sa ilang bagay… Maari ka ba sumama ", sagot ng lalake.

" Sige, sasama ako… sandali lang ito..", sagot naman ni Kai.

" Oo, halika na… ", ani ng lalake na akma na sanang tatalikod subalit kaagad naman nagtanong si Kai.

"Sandali! Paano mo ko nakilala? ", tanong ni Kai.

" Doon na natin yan pag-uusapan... ", sagot ng lalake.

Sumunod si Kai sa lalake at sumakay na sa sasakyan. Handa si Kai sa anuman mangyayari. Lagi nyang dala si Dronza upang sa ganun maprotektahan nya ang sarili. Sa isang basement sya dinala, ilang kilometro ang layo sa hotel. Sa loob, maraming mga pasikot-sikot na daan at ilang lakad pa ay nakarating na sila sa isang silid.

" Pumasok ka na… alam kong hinihintay ka ni master. ", sabi ng lalake at binuksan na ang pinto.

Mula sa kinatatayuan ni Kai ay isang matandang lalake ang tumambad sa kanya. Mukhang makapangyarihan at mayaman ang nasabing matanda subalit di na nagulat si Kai nang makita sya.

" Kumusta ka na, Kai? Matagal din di tayo nagkita ", ani ng matanda.

" Ikaw pala, G. Heeto! Ano bang kailangan mo sa akin? Ayokong nag-aaksaya ng oras... ", sagot ni Kai.

" Tulad ka pa rin ng dati napakasungit…", puna ni G. Heeto.

" Ano ba?! Diretsahin mo na nga ang sasabihin mo… nagmamadali ako! ", inip na sinagot ni Kai ang matanda.

" O, sige. May plano kami at kailangan namin ang isang tulad mo na magaling at malakas ", paliwanag ni G. Heeto.

" Anong ibig mong sabihin? ", litong tanong ni Kai.

" Tulad pa rin ng dati, Kai… sasakupin at kokontrolin natin ang mundo gamit ang mga beyblade Hit Beasts ", nangingiting sagot ni G. Heeto.

" Hn! Kung akala nyo mapapasang-ayon nyo ako sa ganyan… nagkakamali kayo! Isang malaking kalokohan ang ideya na yan... walang kwenta! ", asar na sagot ni Kai dito.

" Ayaw mo ba mahigitan ang ibang bladers… Nandito muli ang pinalakas na Black Ultimate Dranzer… Inaantay ka nya upang sya ay muli mong gamitin ", anyaya ni G. Heeto habang pinakita ang naturang bey kay Kai. Hindi kaagad nakasagot si Kai nang makita nya muli ang naturang bey, oo, alam nya na malakas ang itim na dronza subalit sa oras na gagamitin nya yun… iba ang kapalit.

" Anong ang iyong sagot, Kai ", tanong ng matanda sa kanya.

" Bigyan mo ko ng sapat na panahon tungkol dyan… ", wala sa loob na sagot ni Kai.

" Hihintayin ko ang desisyon mo ", nakangiting sagot ng matanda.

Tumango lang si Kai. Sa may sasakyan, hindi pa rin nakakalimutan ni Kai ang kanilang usapan. Hindi sya umiimik at dahil sa pag-iisip di nya namalayan nakarating na sya sa hotel.

" Master Kai, nandito na tayo.. ", kuha ng atensyon ng lalake sa kanya.

" Ha? Oo, salamat ", gulat na sagot ni Kai at binuksn na ang pinto ng sasakyan.

" Pag-isipan nyo sana maigi ang lahat... ", pahabol na paalala ng lalake bago pa sya tuluyan nakalabas ng sasakyan. Di na sumagot si Kai. Lumakad na sya palayo sa naturang sasakyan.

" _Kailangan ko pa ba itong pag-isipan mabuti?…_ ", tanong ni Kai sa kanyang isipan.

Sa loob ng hotel kinagabihan, magkakasama sa iisang kwarto ang Blade Breakers Team at dumalaw naman si Nataku sa kakambal.

" Hi! Musta na Kai? ", sambit ni Nataku na sinabayan ng pagyakap sa kapatid na sya naman kinagulat ng huli.

" Nataku? A-anong ginagawa mo rito? ", gulat na tanong ni Kai.

" Wala lang… gusto ko lang dito matulog kasama kayo… ayaw mo ata? ", tampong sagot ni Nataku.

" Hindi naman sa ganun, Nataku... ", nag-aalalang sagot ni Kau.

" Hwag kang mag-alala Kai, hindi ako manggugulo sa inyo ", masayang sagot ni Nataku.

" Okay, sabi mo eh. Tara na guys tulog na tayo… Oyasumi nasai! ", bati ni Kai sa lahat.

" Oyasumi nasai!! ", halos sabay-sabay na bati ng team.

Pinatay na ni Kai ang lampshade at humiga sa tabi ng kapatid. Malalim na ang gabi,di kaagad nakatulog si Kai dahil pinag-iisipan nya mabuti ang pinag-usapan nila ni G. Heeto.

" Desidido na ko… ayoko nang maulit ang nangyari dati… nagsakripisyo si Dronza dahil sa akin at ayaw kong sirain ang aming team ", sambit ni Kai sa kanyang isipan.

Nagulat sya nang di sinasadyang naipatong ni Nataku ang kanang kamay nya sa mismong mukha nya. Kaagad naman inalis ni Kai ang kamay ng kapatid.

" Ang likot talaga matulog ni Nataku... ", nakangiting nasambit ni Kai habang pinagmamasdan ang kakambal. " Para sa iyo ang lahat ng gagawin ko, Nataku! Di kita bibiguin... ", bulong ni Kai sa kapatid na lingid sa kaalaman nya ay gising pa din gaya nya sina Takao, Ray at Max na napangiti lamang sa kanilang narinig.

Makalipas ang dalawang araw, pinuntahan si Kai ng ilang tauhan ni G. Heeto at sumama sya. Sa may basement na pinuntahan nila dati.

" Ano Kai? Ano na ang sagot mo? ", tanong ni G. Heeto.

" Hindi na ko magpapaliguy-ligoy pa… G. Heeto, napag-isip-isip ko na sa maikling panahon ayoko nang magpagamit pa sa inyo… Nangako ako sa isang tao at di ko yun bibiguin", sagot kaagad ni Kai.

" Ganun ba? Sige, di ka na namin pipilitin… sayang ka talaga... ", paghihinayang na tugon ni G. Heeto.

" Salamat kung ganun… aalis na ko ", paalam ni Kai. Nang makaalis na si Kai, kinausap si G. Heeto na isang tauhan nito.

" Hahayaan nyo na lang ba na ganun? ", tanong nito.

" Hmm, sa ngayon, oo, pero sa susunod hindi na... ", ngumiti ng bahagya ang matanda.

" Anong balak nyo? ", usisa nito sa amo.

" Pipilitan natin sya na sumapi sa atin… Kung hindi talaga… sa ayaw nya o sa hindi sasama sya sa atin at dadalhin natin sya sa malayong lugar. ", paliwanag ng matanda sa kanyang tauhan.

Tulad ng plano, di ulit pumayag si Kai kaya dinaan nila sa marahas na paraan. Malapit na noon magsimula ang tournament tatlo araw na lang lingid sa kanilang kaalaman, nakita ni Nataku ang lahat.

" Wala na itong malay, tara na… ", sabi ng isang lalake na buhat-buhat si Kai.

" Oo, baka may makakita sa atin…sakay na! Bilis! ", nagmamadaling binuksan ng isa pang lalake ang pinto ng sasakyan.

" Oo na! Tiyak inaantay na tayo ni Master Heeto ", sagot ng isa.

Nasa halamanan si Nataku nagkubli at kaagad sya nagkabit ng isang tracking device sa sasakyan bago pa man ito nakalayo nang lubusan.

" _Kailangan makagawa ako ng paraan… Kailangan malaman ito nina Takao at iba pa_ ", sambit ni Nataku sa isip at kaagad na tumakbo patungo sa loob ng hotel.


	19. Chapter 19

**Part Nineteen **

" Ano?! Totoo ba yan, Nataku? ", halos gulat na naibigkas ng buong team.

" Oo, kitang-kita ko lahat… para makasigurado naglagay ako ng tracking device sa sasakyan ", paliwanag ni Nataku.

" Good!! Madali natin yan matutunton ang kinaroroonan ni Kai ", sambit naman ni Kenny.

" Kailangan makagawa tayo ng aksyon kaagad, dapat di nila tayo mahahalata ", sagot naman ni Ray.

" Hindi dapat tayo magpadalus-dalos... ", payo naman ni Max.

" Kelan tayo reresponde? ", tanong ni Takao.

" Sa oras na handa na ang plano natin ", paliwanag ni Ray.

" Tama ka... ", sang-ayon ni Max.

" Oh? Eh,ano na ang plano? ", tanong ni Nataku.

" Alam ko na! Halikayo, may ibubulong ako sa inyo... ", kaagad na sabi ni Professor Kenny.

May nabuo na silang plano para iligtas si Kai mula sa mga kamay ng kalaban. Sa silid nagising si Kai kinaumagahan at agad nandun sa silid na yun si G. Heeto.

" Mabuti naman ay nagkamalay ka na, Kai! ", nangingiting sabi ng matanda sa kanya.

" Walang-hiya ka talaga, akala ko ba di mo na ako guguluhin… malapit na ang tournament! Pakawalan mo ko!! ", sigaw ni Kai dito.

" Don't worry, Kai! Magkakaroon ka ng pagkakataon lumaban at sumali sa tournament subalit di para sa Blade Breakers. ", tugon ni G. Heeto.

" Ayoko! Hindi nyo ko mapipilit na labanan ang Blade Breakers! ", asar na sagot ni Kai.

" Tingnan lang natin, Kai... maari kong gawin ang lahat ng gusto ko at alam mo yan. ", natatawang sabi nito sa kanya.

" _Hindi... _", inis na naisambit ni Kai habang nasa isip nya sina Nataku at ang kanyang team.

Tumatawa lang si G. Heeto habang lumalabas sa silid. Ilang sandali, nagkaroon ng gulo sa labas kaya nabulabog ang matanda at tumingin sa bintana.

" Anong nangyayari dito?! ", inis na tanong ni G. Heeto subalit nagulat sya na makita ang Blade Breakers sa labas. " Mga peste talagang Blade Breakers na yan.. Sugurin at iligpit sila ", utos ni G. Heeto sa kanyang tauhan.

Agad naman sinunod ng mga tauhan ang kanyang utos at kaagad naman pumunta si G. Heeto sa silid ni Kai at doon binuntong ang kanyang galit.

" Mga istorbo talaga ang mga kasama mo, Kai! ", inis na tugon ni G. Heeto habang hawak hawak niya ang scarf ni Kai.

" Hn! Hindi ka pa rin nadadala… Pag dumating si Dr. Daitenji lagot ka!!… Aray!! ", sambit ni Kai.

" Let's see! ", tanging tugon nito sa kanya.

Nasa ganun kalagayan si Kai nang abutan sya ni Nataku at kaagad na tinutok nito ang armas sa kalaban.

" Pakawalan mo ang kapatid ko!! ", galit na utos ni Nataku sa matanda.

" Subukan mong lumapit bata… patay ka sigurado yan... ", banta naman ni G. Heeto sa kanya.

Lingid sa kaalaman ni Nataku may tauhan sa likuran nya at nang akmang bumaling ang paningin ni Nataku sa likuran, agad na pinaputok ni G. Heeto ang armas subalit agad naman kinagat ni Kai ang braso nito kaya tinamaan si Nataku sa may kaliwang braso at di sa dibdib. Tinira naman ni Ray ng kanyang Driger ang matanda na syang kinatanggal ng baril na hawak nito at si Takao nagbantay upang di na makatakas pa si G. Heeto, na sa oras na yon ay nakaupo hawak-hawak ang nananakit na kamay.

" Nataku! Ayos ka lang ba? ", pag-aalalang naitanong ni Ray.

" Ayos lang ako… si Kai? ", sagot ni Nataku.

" Ayos lang din ako… wag kang mag-alala ", ani ni Kai at tinulungan na tumayo ang kakambal.

" Mabuti naman… ", tanging nasambit ni Nataku na syang dating ni Max.

" May sugat si Proffesor! At good news! Parating na dito sina Sir Daitenji… ", balita ni Max sa lahat.

" Hindi pa ito ang katapusan… tandaan nyo yan… ", sambit naman ng nagagalit na si G. Heeto.

" Oo na, ipagpatuloy mo yan plano mo sa kulungan at kahit ano ang mangyari… ito ang tandaan mo… hindi namin hahayaan maghari ang kasamaan sa larong Beyblade… ", nakangising singit ni Takao.

Ilang sandali lang, dumating na sina Dr. Daitenji… hinuli si G. Heeto at agad naman dinala sa ospital sina Nataku at Kenny.

" Kai, tinawagan ko na ang pamilya mo… pupunta na rin sila rito sa ospital ",ani ni Dr. Daitenji.

" Salamat po ", masayang naman sagot ni Kai.

" Magpahinga ka na Kai… kayong lahat, isang araw na lang ang pahinga nyo at pagkatapos nun ay tournament na… Sya nga pala, wag na kayo mag-alala pa maayos naman sina Nataku at Kenny kaya maaari nyo na syang dalawin ", paliwanag ni Dr. Daitenji sa lahat.

" Opo, salamat po, Dr. Daitenji! ", halos sabay-sabay na sagot ng BBA team.

Sa room 104-B, pinag-isa na ang silid na pinagdalhan nina Kenny at Nataku.

" Hi! Kumusta na kayo?! ", kaagad na bati ni Takao sa dalawa.

" Takao! Napadalaw ka… ayos lang kami dito ", sagot naman ni Kenny.

" Tama si Proffesor… Ikaw lang ba? ", usisa ni Nataku sa kaibigan. Umiling si Takao, " Kasama ko sila… ". Binuksan nya nang malaki ang pinto at gulat na gulat ang dalawa na makita ang lahat.

" Kai! Ray! Max! Narito kayong lahat… ", hindi makapaniwalang nasambit ni Nataku.

" Natutuwa ako dahil ayos lang kayo BBA Team! ", masayng bati naman ni Kenny sa kanila.

" Oo, Professor! Salamat sa mga nagawa mo sa amin… ", ani ni Ray.

" Pangako! We'll do our best! ", masayang sambit naman ni Max.

" Mananalo ang BBA Team… ", seryoso subalit nakangiting sagot ni Kai.

" Tama! Kaya natin 'to! ", sigaw naman ni Takao at nag-apir ang apat sa harap ng dalawang sugatan.

" Wag kayong mag-aalala manood kami ni Nataku… kasama nyo kami sa laban… ", ani ni Professor sa team.

" Tama si professor… galingan nyo! ", pasang-ayon sagot ni Nataku.

Tumango lamang ang lahat. Talagang dapat nilang galingan… matitinik ang mga kalaban nila lalo na ang Team Russia.


	20. Chapter 20

**Part Twenty**

Araw ng tournament, bwat isa ay masaya at excited na sa BeyBlade Match. Ang stadium ay punung-puno ng mga tao. Bawat opisyal ay abala sa pagsasa-ayos ng naturang stadium. Nang magsimula ang match unang lumaban ang BBA team. Di naman sila nahirapan harapin ang MDA, marami rin beyblade teams ang nagharap hanggang dumating ang oras na hinihintay na lamang kung sino ang makakaharap ng BBA Team sa finals.

" Ang BBA team ay nakapasok na sa final round hinihintay na lang natin ang dalawang team na maglalaban mamayang hapon…ang Team Russia at Team Europe! ", ani ng tagapagsalita ng laro na syang palakpakan at hiyawan rin ng mga tao.

" Ayos! Pasok na tayo sa Finals! ", masyang sabi ni Takao sa mga kasamahan.

" That's a good job! Congrat's! ", bati naman ni Dr. Daitenji sa BBA.

" Dr. Daitenji… Si Nataku?… ", agad naman tanong ni Kai nang di makita ang presensya ng kakambal sa paligid.

" Ayun sila Kai… ", nakangiting tugon ni Dr. Daitenji na alam naman nya kung gaano nag-aalala si Kai sa kapatid.

" Kai!! Congrat's!! ", sigaw ni Nataku habang kumakaway sa kakambal. Ngumiti lamang si Kai at nasambit lamang nya sa isip, " _Kasama pala nya si Lolo, Mama at Papa…_ ". Kinahapunan, nanalo ang Team Russia at maghaharap na sila ng BBA Team.

Unang set ang vanguard ng Team Russia ay si Vadiru Ltvinov vs. Ray Gao ng BBA. Nanalo ng 1st set si Ltvinov subalit nanalo si Ray sa 2nd set kaya nang magsimula ang 3rd set ay talagang mainit ang naging laban…

" Bladers, are you ready? 3… 2… 1… Go Shoot! ", panimula muli ng tagapamagitan ng laban. Sabay na tinira nina Ray at Ltvinov ang kani-kanilang mga beyblade at nagsimulang magsalpukan ang mga ito.

" Ang tindi ng laban ni Ray… ", pansin ni Kai sa laban.

" Mananalo si Ray… maniwala tayo… ", payo naman ni Takao.

" Pero iba ang nakikita ko… ", alangang sabi ni Kai. Naglabasan ang mga hit beast subalit talagang malakas ang bey beast ni Ltvinov kaya nang tumunog ang bell.

" Ray… ", malungkot na nasabi ni Takao.

" Sa 1st round ang nanalo ay si… ", putol na deklara ng tagapamagitan.

" Hindi… nanalo ang… ", malungkot na tugon ni Professor habang nanonood sa naging laban ng kasama at kaibigan.

" Vadiru Ltvinov ng Team Russia!! ", deklara rin ng tagapamagitan sa wakas at ang mga manonood sa oras din yun ay nagpalakpakan at nagsisigawan dahil sa tuwa. Pagkababa ni Ray mula sa stadium agad syang tumungo sa lugar na kinatitigilan ng kanyang mga kasama.

" Sorry Takao, natalo ako… ", malungkot na tugon ni Ray subalit nginitian lamang sya ni Takao.

" Ano ka ba? Ang ganda ng naging laban mo… Ginawa mo ang lahat at alam namin na talagang mahirap kalabanin ang taga-Russia… tama na yun… di naman kailangan laging manalo ang mahalaga ay nagsaya ka sa mga laban… ", paliwanag ni Takao.

" Salamat! Tama ka, alam mo ang nararamdaman ko ngayon ay lubos na kasiyahan dahil na rin sa tagal ko na rin hindi nakakalaban ang isang tulad nya… Galingan mo Takao… ", nakangiting sagot naman nito. Dumating din nun si Nataku at binati ang kaibigan.

" Ray!! Ang galing mo! ", masayang ani ni Nataku.

" Di naman, Nataku… natalo pa rin ako pero ayos lang masaya naman ang naging pakiramdam ko… ", nakangiting turan ni Ray.

" Ayos lang! Ginawa mo naman ang lahat… ", sagot naman ni Nataku.

" Oo, kahit papaano hindi ako nagsisisi ", sagot muli ni Ray.

" Tara na, kumain na tayo… ", anyaya ni Nataku sa BBA Team. Kahit natalo sa unang match si Ray balewala pa rin yun sa team.

Sa ikalawang match, nakaharap naman ni Takao si Fei Xi Salotov ng Team Russia. Medyo nahirapan rin sina Takao at Dragoon na talunin sina Fei at ang hitbeast hito na si Velocep subalit sa huli nanaig pa rin ang lakas nina Takao at Dragoon.

" Salamat Fei! Sa naging laban natin, ang ganda! ", masayang turan ni Takao sa kalaban.

" Salamat din, Takao… maulit sana ito ", sagot naman ni Fei at nakipagkamay kay Takao.

" Oo, Fei! Paalam, kaibigan… ", paalam ni Takao sa wakas.

" Sa susunod natin paghaharap, pagbubutihin ko pa… paalam na rin Takao… kaibigan! ", sagot ni Fei habang kumakaway palayo kay Takao at tumungo sa direksyon ng mga kasama nya.

Sumunod na ang laban ni Kai… ang katunggali nya ay si Shan Brezhnev na may holy beast na si Synta. Sa laban nila, matapos ang ilang salpukan ng kani-kanilang mga bey di masyado nagtagal ang unang set, napatalsik agad ni Kai ang bey ni Shan.

" Alam kong nagpapainit ka lang sa unang set ", pansin ni Kai.

" Di na dapat ito patagalin pa… Kai… ", sagot naman ni Shan na may ngiti sa labi.

Muli sa hudyat ng tagapamagitan naglaban sa 2nd set ang dalawa. Umilaw na sa oras na ito ang mga bit chips ng bawat bey at nagpakita nag dalawang lumiliwanag na mga holy beast. Tanging piling tao lamang ang nakakakita sa mga holy beast na ito samantala sa ordinaryong tao ay alam lamang nila na nagsasalpukan lamang ang mga bey. Nagbanggaan ang dalawang bey kasabay nun ay ang mga pagatake din ng mga holy beast, halatang tumitindi ang laban.

" Tingnan nyo, parehong umaatake nag bey nila talagang nilabas nila ang lahat ng kaya nila. Sino kaya ang mananalo- si Kai na may isang puntos na o si Shan? ", tanong ng tagapamagitan sa mga manood.

" Kai, galingan mo…", sambit ni Takao sa kanyang sarili. Tumitindi na ang tensyon sa loob ng stadium at sabik na ang lahat na malaman kung sino ang magtatapos.

" _Dronza, kailangan natin manalo… nakikiusap ako… galingan natin para sa mundo_…", turan ni Kai sa isip habang tinitingnan nya ang kanyang holy beast at mukhang naiintindihan naman sya nito at halatang lalong pang nagliwanag si Dronza.

" Ginagamit na po ni Kai ang kanyang winning skills ng bey nya… ", pansin naman ng tagapamagitan. Sa oras din iyon, lalong nagliwanag ang stadium.

" Ang ganda ng nangyari… ", ani ni Kai sa kakambal.

" Paano mo nasabi yan, Kai? ", tanong naman ni Nataku.

" Hindi na yan tinatanong pa… Una, buhay ka at buo na ang ating pamilya… Pangalawa, ang mundo ay di na nanganganib sa kamay ni G. Heeto at ikatlo…", putol na paliwanag ni Kai dahil dinugtungan agad yun ni Nataku.

" nanalo ang BBA Team… dahil sa'yo Kai… kayo ni Dronza… ", nakangitng turan ni Nataku.

" Tama ka, wala na akong hihilingin pa… nandito na ang lahat. Ang pagkakaibigan talaga ay maraming nagagawa. ", sagot naman ni Kai.

Tumango lamang si Nataku at saka tumitig sa kalangitan. Bagong buhay at pag-asa ang haharapin nila ngayon sapagkat natapos na ang naging paglalakbay nila hindi man literal na sinuyod nila ang buong mundo para lang mahanap ang isa't isa kundi isang paglalakbay sa buhay na tanging kapalaran ang may gawa.

" Hey! Kai! Nataku! Tara na, magsisimula na ang party para sa pagkapanalo ng BBA team! ", sigaw ni Max sa kambal na kung saan nasa hardin sa mga oras na yun.

" OO, andyan na! Tayo na, Nataku! ", masayang anyaya ni Kai sa kapatid sabay tayo mula sa pagkakaupo.

" Uhm, tara na! ", sagot nito at sabay na tumakbo ang dalawa tungo sa kinaroroonan ni Max at sabay na pumasok sa hall. Sa loob nun, nakilala naman ni Nataku ang kanilang pinsan na si Vahn.

" Hi! Kai! Nataku! ", bati ni Vahn.

" Vahn! Ikaw nga musta na? ", galak na bati rin ni Kai sa matgal na nakitang pinsan.

" Sino sya, Kai? ", tanong ni Nataku.

" Sya si Vahn, anak ni Tita Belldandy, pinsan natin sya ", paliwanag naman ni Kai.

" Ah, nice to see and meet you, Vahn! ", nakipagkamay si Nataku sapinsan na may ngiti sa labi.

" Me too! Tara na, let's enjoy this party! ", sagot naman nito.

WAKAS


End file.
